Soul Mates
by Darrinia
Summary: Cuando dos personas están predestinadas a estar juntas, las dificultades sólo consiguen demostrar la fortaleza de su amor. Sam y Blaine están predestinados a estar juntos, pero las circunstancias que los rodean pondrán a prueba sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Que conozcas a tu alma gemela en circunstancias algo adversas puede evitar que alcances la felicidad plena? ¿Puedes encontrar
1. PARTE I: AMOR DE VERANO

**N/A:** Nueva historia... Va a estar dividida en dos partes, que publicaré aquí... Creo que conforme avance la historia comprenderéis por qué va a tener dos partes...

El resumen de la historia general sería:

Cuando dos personas están predestinadas a estar juntas, las dificultades sólo consiguen demostrar la fortaleza de su amor. Sam y Blaine están predestinados a estar juntos, pero las circunstancias que los rodean pondrán a prueba sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Que conozcas a tu alma gemela en circunstancias algo adversas puede evitar que alcances la felicidad plena? ¿Puedes encontrar a otra alma gemela si tú no puedes estar con la persona que amas?

Os dejo un resumen de la primera parte, cuyo primer capítulo subiré en unos días. Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **SOUL MATES**_

 _ **PARTE I: AMOR DE VERANO**_

Blaine y Sam viajan de vacaciones a Sundream* con sus familias sin saber que allí encontrarán a su alma gemela… Sólo hay un problema… Al final del verano, tendrán que volver a sus vidas.

* * *

*La ciudad es inventada porque no conozco mucho de geografía americana.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: LAS VACACIONES

**N/A:** Primer capítulo de la primera parte... Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: LAS VACACIONES**_

Blaine estaba haciendo la maleta malhumorado. Sus padres estaban algo preocupados porque se habían dado cuenta de que Cooper y él estaban muy distanciados, hasta el punto de que eran casi extraños. Por eso había planeado que la familia al completo pasara las vacaciones juntos, aprovechando que Cooper acababa de terminar el rodaje de una película y no empezaba con otro rodaje hasta septiembre.

El único que no podría estar los dos meses con ellos era James, que tenía que trabajar y sólo podría ir una semana. Habían alquilado una cabaña en primera línea de playa en un lugar idílico con la esperanza de estrechar lazos familiares.

Blaine no quería ir. Estaría dos meses alejado de sus amigos, sus queridísimos Warblers, que eran más hermanos para él de lo que nunca llegó a serlo Cooper. Lo habían acogido tras sus problemas en el Westerville High por ser homosexual y no sólo no les importaba que fuera gay, sino que además lo trataban como a un igual.

–Vamos Blaine, o llegaremos tarde. –Pam gritó a su hijo mientras bajaba su propia maleta. El joven pensó que sería una gran ventaja perder el vuelo, pero sabía que a sus padres no les costaría mucho tiempo encontrar otro o, peor aún, irían en coche hasta allí.

El adolescente bajó las escaleras muy serio. Sabía que le esperaban dos meses de Cooper constantemente criticándole, de su madre intentando saber todo de su vida amorosa y sin creerse la mitad, no sabía la de veces que le había dicho que no había besado a ningún chico para obtener esa mirada incrédula de ella.

Era complicado ser gay en una pequeña ciudad de Ohio, donde la mayor parte de la población era conservadora y religiosa, considerando la homosexualidad algo cercano a una enfermedad que había que erradicar.

–¿Tienes todo? –Pam preguntó nada más ver a su hijo bajando con la maleta.

–Sí.

–¿Llevas bañadores?

–Dos.

–¿Llevas crema para el sol?

–Sí.

–Si no llevas, no importa, podemos comprar allí… –La madre comentó sin escuchar realmente las respuestas de su hijo. –¿Has metido calzoncillos?

–Sí.

–¿Y camisetas?

–Sí.

–¿Pantalones?

–Sí.

–¿Calzado cómodo?

–Pam, querida, si sigues enumerando todo lo que tu hijo debería haber metido en la maleta, no llegaremos al aeropuerto a tiempo. Dijiste que confías en él, ¿no? –James comentó, entre divertido hacia la actitud de su mujer y compasivo hacia la vergüenza que estaba pasando su hijo.

Tal vez la relación entre Blaine y su padre no era la mejor en ese momento, pero eso no significaba que no se quisieran. La salida del armario del adolescente había sido una sorpresa para todos, incluido el conservador señor Anderson. Él jamás pensó que tendría un hijo gay y al principio no reaccionó bien. Necesitó semanas hablando con un psicólogo y leyendo cada pedazo de información que podía obtener sobre la homosexualidad para comprender que no era una elección de su hijo en señal de rebeldía.

Cuando comprendió por lo que estaba pasando, intentó aproximarse, pero el joven rechazó esa cercanía porque desconfiaba de las intenciones de su progenitor. James no lo culpaba y confiaba en que el tiempo y su esfuerzo conseguiría reconciliarlos completamente.

Tal vez por eso Pam actuaba de esa manera con Blaine. Ella intentaba ejercer de madre y padre a la vez. Había visto como Cooper hablaba con su padre de como seducir chicas, de los ligues que había tenido, de consejos a la hora de tener sexo… Ella quería que su pequeño también tuviera alguien con quien hablar de esas cosas. Sin embargo, había conseguido el efecto contrario… O al menos, eso creía ella.

James cogió la maleta de su hijo, sonriéndole al joven con cariño. Después agarró la maleta de su esposa y salió por la puerta para dejar los equipajes en el maletero del coche. Blaine fue tras él, sin pararse a mirar a su madre, que lo siguió hasta el coche.

El viaje al aeropuerto fue silencioso, siendo el único sonido el de la radio. No era un silencio tenso, pero tampoco era agradable. Ninguno sabía qué decir, pero se dedicaban a escuchar lo que el locutor narraba.

Cuando ya se encontraron frente al control de seguridad, llego el momento de las despedidas.

–Pórtate bien... –Pam dijo mientras ajustaba la chaqueta del traje de su marido.

–Ni que tuviera cinco años. –James comentó divertido, conocía muy bien a su esposa por lo que sabía que diría algo así.

–Y no trabajes mucho, sabes que te estresas con facilidad y eso afecta a tu salud…

–Sí mamá. –El marido bromeó, sabía que eso enfadaba a su mujer, aunque esos enfados no le duraban mucho.

–Y cocina, tu estómago no soporta la comida de restaurante muchos días. –Ella terminó.

–Me has dejado comida congelada para un año.

–Como si supieras hacer algo tú solo. –Pam lo besó.

–Cuidaos y pasáoslo bien. –James se despidió de su esposa antes de volverse hacia su hijo. –Y no rompas muchos corazones.

Blaine se quedó atónito ante la frase, por lo que no pudo reaccionar al abrazo que su padre le dio, algo que aún lo dejó más sorprendido.

Madre e hijo pasaron el control y se sentaron en una sala para esperar el embarque del avión. Pam tardó cinco minutos en darse cuenta de que había un joven, poco mayor que Blaine, que intentaba mirarlo disimuladamente.

–Tu padre te ha dicho que no rompas muchos corazones… No es bueno que empieces tan pronto. –Ella sonrió.

–¿Qué? –El adolescente la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–A las tres, un chico está mirando hacia aquí cada poco tiempo. –Ella explicó, en esa posición, estaba de espaldas al joven, por lo que movió los ojos hacia allí disimuladamente. Blaine siguió las indicaciones de su madre y se encontró a un apuesto muchacho que lo miraba. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el chico sonrió hacia él, haciendo que Anderson se sonrojara. Era muy atractivo, con el pelo algo largo que casi tapaba sus hermosos ojos azules. –Creo que tu padre está muy equivocado… Vas a romper muchos corazones este verano…

–Me conformaría con romper uno…

Pam iba a contestar cuando anunciaron el embarque de su vuelo. Cogieron sus equipajes de mano y caminaron hacia el avión. Una vez dentro, una de las azafatas los ayudó a subir sus mochilas al compartimento.

La chica, muy joven, se mostró muy amable y le dedicó una sonrisa al joven antes de marcharse para ayudar a otros pasajeros.

–Me parece bien que rompas corazones de chicos, pero chicas no… Pobrecitas, se van a hacer ilusiones y jamás tendrán tu corazón…

–¡Mamá! Por favor ella estaba siendo amable mientras hacía su trabajo. No he ligado y no creo que ligue a corto plazo. Relájate y disfruta del viaje.

–Sólo intento conectar contigo… Pero si te molesta, no volveré a hablar de chicos contigo.

Blaine se sintió mal, no quería decepcionar a su madre, pero tenía 15 años y no había conocido ningún chico gay. Estaba siendo muy complicado encontrar a alguien con el que poder ligar y su madre presionándolo no ayudaba mucho.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: LOS ABUELOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero sabéis que la semana pasada estuve muy ocupada. Espero que os guste el capítulo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: LOS ABUELOS**_

Sam miró a sus padres algo asustado. Los dos acababan de acostar a los mellizos y se habían dirigido hacia la habitación de su hijo mayor. Eso incomodó al adolescente, que se preparó para recibir un castigo porque era lo único que se le ocurría.

–Relájate, no vamos a hablar de nada malo. –Mary sonrió al darse cuenta de la expresión de su hijo. –¿O hay algo que no sepamos?

–No, no he hecho nada malo. –El joven aseguró sinceramente. Su madre le creyó porque lo conocía muy bien. Además, era un chico bueno y responsable.

Precisamente por eso querían hablar con él. El matrimonio llevaba semanas intentando encontrar una manera de pasar el verano. Los dos tenían que trabajar y sus tres hijos no iban a tener clase.

Ellos sabían que no habían podido prestar mucha atención a su hijo mayor durante el último mes. Stevie tenía alergia a varias cosas y todavía no habían podido descubrir todas. Por eso tenían que estar pendientes de lo que comía y de los lugares en los que estaba. Por su parte, Stacey era una niña muy inquieta y hacía poco que el médico les había dicho que era más que movida o traviesa, le había diagnosticado hiperactividad. Eso suponía que ella también necesitaba muchos cuidados y atenciones.

Por eso, tanto Mary como Dwight pensaron que se turnarían para cuidar a los niños y avisarían a su vecina cuando no pudieran. Ella había sido su niñera por el último año y seguiría en la ciudad hasta que se fuera a Detroit para comenzar la universidad.

–¿Te apetecería pasar unos días con los abuelos? –El padre propuso.

–¿Qué? –Sam los miró sorprendidos.

–Te podemos comprar un billete de ida y, cuando lo decidas, te compramos el billete de vuelta. –La mujer explicó. Sus padres se habían mudado a la costa, a una casita muy cercana a una de las playas más bonitas de USA. Además, había un lago y un bosque cerca. Era un paraíso en la tierra.

–¿Voy a ir a la playa? –Los ojos verdes del adolescente brillaban por la perspectiva de pasar su verano al sol, conociendo chicas guapas y tocando mientras observaba la arena.

–Si quieres… –La madre sonrió. –Te estás portando tan bien y nos estás ayudando tanto con tus hermanos… Te mereces ese premio.

El principal motivo para que se fuera de vacaciones, era evitar la tentación de dejarlo al cargo de sus hermanos tan a menudo que no pudiera disfrutar de su verano. Se merecía disfrutar y vivir su juventud.

Además, en los últimos días había estado algo deprimido porque su novia lo había dejado. Al parecer, Quinn Fabray había decidido salir con otro jugador del equipo de fútbol, Finn Hudson. Por eso los padres esperaban que alejarse de todo lo ayudara a superar lo sucedido.

–¡Claro que quiero!

* * *

Cuando Sam salió del aeropuerto, acompañado por su abuelo, no pudo evitar sonreír. El clima era cálido y lo único que apetecía era buscar una playa, lago o piscina para poder disfrutar de un baño.

Tenía la intención de estar allí tanto tiempo como pudiera. Era la liberación que tanto necesitaba, por unos días iba a olvidar su ruptura, la traición de un amigo, los problemas en las clases y sus bajas notas. Era cierto que había aprobado todo y sus padres insistían en que estaban orgullosos porque se esforzaba y conseguía sacar las asignaturas a pesar de su dislexia.

Cuando llegó a casa de su abuela, ella lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos antes de llevarlo a la cocina para servirle varias galletas que ella misma había hecho. Si esa iba a ser su vida durante esos días, iba a disfrutar mucho.

–Esta noche hay un festival de música. No sé quién actúa, esta música moderna no la entiendo… –La mujer miró a su nieto. –He pensado que podrías ir para conocer algunos chicos.

–Hay una especie de Resort en el que hay muchas cabañas y apartamentos para turistas. Tienen piscinas y varios lugares para divertirse. Si no quieres esperar a la noche, puedes ir allí un rato. Seguro que no eres el único chico de tu edad. –Su abuelo añadió.

Para Sam, los dos planes eran más que perfectos. Le agradaba ver que sus abuelos no pensaban retenerlo mucho en casa. No sabía que sus padres, antes de llegar al acuerdo con ellos, les habían pedido que le diera libertad. Era un chico responsable y sabían que podía disfrutar de ese premio que tanto se había ganado.

Además, confiaban en su maravilloso corazón. Era un chico bondadoso y leal, que nunca hacía daño a los demás, al menos no conscientemente. Mary quería que descubriera una parte de él que todavía no conocía. Ella era madre y se había dado cuenta de que su hijo apreciaba la belleza interior por encima de la exterior y que no le importaba si era un hombre o una mujer, que lo que le importaba era el interior. Ella quería que Sam se diera cuenta de que era bisexual.

–Creo que me voy a dar una ducha antes de salir.

* * *

Después de ducharse, buscó unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas para salir. No sabía qué iba a hacer, por lo que decidió llevar el bañador y la toalla en una mochila, sólo por si acaso.

Dejó su cabello húmedo, esperando que le ayudara a no pasar demasiado calor. Salió de su habitación y se encontró a su abuelo.

–¿Ya estás listo? –El mayor preguntó.

–Sí, claro. –Sam sabía que ya habían hablado de los horarios y las normas que iba a tener durante su estancia allí.

–Si no vas a venir a cenar, basta con que nos mandes un mensaje. –El hombre sonrió al ver la expresión incrédula de su nieto. –¿Qué? Seré viejo, pero sé utilizar un teléfono móvil.

–Espero conocer a alguien esta tarde… Pero tengo pensado venir a cenar… Te avisaré si cambio de planes. –El joven informó.

–Pásatelo bien.

El menor besó la mejilla de su abuelo y salió de la casa. Todavía era pronto, pero ese mismo día iba a conocer a una persona que le cambiaría su vida para siempre. Una persona que le mostraría que el mundo no es blanco o negro, sino que hay muchos colores.

* * *

Sam llegó a una de las piscinas del Resort y decidió tomar el sol mientras leía un comic. No le importaba si pensaban que era raro, allí sólo había personas que no conocía y no volvería a ver cuando volviera a su casa.

Había optado por quitarse la camiseta y quedarse sólo con su bañador, por lo que sus marcados abdominales y pectorales eran visibles para todos los que allí estaban, aunque él estaba tan centrado en su comic que no se dio cuenta de que, además de un grupo de chicas, un joven también lo observaba.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: CONOCERSE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: CONOCERSE**_

Sam llegó a una de las piscinas del Resort y decidió tomar el sol mientras leía un comic. No le importaba si pensaban que era raro, allí sólo había personas que no conocía y no volvería a ver cuando volviera a su casa.

Había optado por quitarse la camiseta y quedarse sólo con su bañador, por lo que sus marcados abdominales y pectorales eran visibles para todos los que allí estaban, aunque él estaba tan centrado en su comic que no se dio cuenta de que, además de un grupo de chicas, un joven también lo observaba.

* * *

–¿Por qué no te acercas a él? –Cooper preguntó a su hermano. Blaine llevaba cinco minutos mirando por encima de su libro hacia el lugar donde estaba otro adolescente.

–¿Qué? –El menor miró a su hermano sorprendido.

–Vamos… Te gusta… No has parado de mirarlo. –El mayor bromeó.

–¿A quién? –Pam quiso saber, mirando a su alrededor como si buscara alguna señal para identificar a ese chico que había llamado la atención de su pequeño.

–El rubio del comic junto a las duchas. –El actor explicó.

–Es mono. –Ella añadió. –Además le gustan los superhéroes como a ti.

–¿Queréis parar? –El menor pidió.

–Sólo queremos que te animes a hablar con él… –La madre comentó cautelosa.

–Que yo sea gay no significa que cualquier chico que me guste también lo sea. –El adolescente intentó explicar.

–Y si no hablas con él jamás lo sabrás. –Su hermano intentó razonar.

–Voy a dar un paseo. Me canso de estar aquí. –Blaine se levantó.

–No te olvides de darte crema, no quiero que te quemes la piel… Y habla con ese chico, seguro que tenéis mucho en común… Tal vez como novio no, pero… ¿Como amigo? –Pam intentó cambiar su discurso porque no quería que su hijo siguiera enfadándose.

El joven se alejó, algo avergonzado. Siempre le habían dicho que su personalidad era muy similar a la de su padre. Él no estaba de acuerdo porque, de ser así, no entendía como podía haberse enamorado de su madre. Eran tan diferentes…

Cooper y él jamás habían podido llevarse bien entre otras cosas porque sus personalidades chocaban mucho. Su hermano tenía la misma forma de actuar y ver el mundo que su madre y si él no discutía más con ella era porque era su madre.

* * *

Sam levantó la mirada al escuchar un llanto. Se sintió aliviado al ver que sólo era un niño que se había caído y se había raspado la rodilla. Sin embargo, no volvió su vista al comic porque vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Un chico paseaba solo por el borde de la piscina. Era atractivo y parecía algo molesto. ¿Cómo podía estar alguien enfadado en un paraíso como ese?

Decidió guardar su comic en su mochila y acercarse a él. Podría ser que estuviera en su misma situación. Llegó a su lado cuando el desconocido estaba esperando que el camarero lo atendiera en la barra del bar que había cerca de la piscina.

–Hola. –Sam saludó con una sonrisa.

Blaine se volvió y se encontró con los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto jamás. Tardó apenas un segundo en darse cuenta que era el chico que había visto antes, el que estaba leyendo el comic.

–¿Hola?

–Soy Sam. –El rubio seguía sonriendo, esperaba que ese joven no se enfadara con él por abordarlo de esa manera.

–Yo… –La voz del moreno fue más aguda de lo habitual porque estaba nervioso. Carraspeó en un intento de que volviera a la normalidad. –Soy Blaine.

El más bajo se sintió aliviado cuando consiguió que su voz fuera más normal, estaba nervioso y avergonzado, no sabía qué hacer ni como reaccionar. Además, estaba seguro que su rostro se había sonrojado notoriamente, al menos eso creía por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas. Como sabía que no iba a encontrar el amor, jamás había dejado que su corazón fantaseara con nadie. Sin embargo, con ese desconocido había sido diferente porque sabía que, después del verano, no lo volvería a ver.

–¿Estás solo? –El más alto quiso saber.

–He venido con mi madre y mi hermano, pero me he cansado de estar con ellos… Pueden ser realmente agobiantes cuando se lo proponen. –Anderson explicó.

–Yo tengo dos hermanos pequeños y a veces también tengo problemas con ellos, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar. Ya verás como todo se soluciona. –Evans intentó animarlo.

–No es que tenga un gran problema… Nunca hemos sido una familia muy unida. Mi hermano es egocéntrico y tiene nueve años más que yo… No nos llevábamos bien cuando vivíamos juntos, ahora que sólo lo veo una semana al año tampoco… Y mi madre está obsesionada con compensar que mi padre no llevara bien que saliera del armario… –Blaine dejó de hablar. Tal vez llevaba tanto tiempo guardando dentro todos esos sentimientos y por eso, a la primera oportunidad que se había presentado, había dejado que todo eso saliera. Sin embargo, no era el mejor momento porque, por lo que sabía, ese chico podría ser un chico popular, jugador de fútbol americano y homófobo.

–Siento que tu vida sea tan complicada… Y yo me quejo de que Quinn me haya dejado por Finn… –Sam lo miró compasivo. –¿Te apetece que demos una vuelta? He llegado hoy y no he visto nada… ¿Tal vez me puedas enseñar tú algo?

–Yo también he llegado hoy… Pero… ¿Podemos explorar juntos? –El moreno propuso.

–Claro. –El rubio estaba ilusionado. Algo le decía que él y su nuevo amigo iban a ser inseparables durante todo el verano.

–Voy a por mis cosas y nos vamos.

Anderson dejó a Evans ahí, no quería que se acercara a su madre o a Cooper, al menos de momento. Se alegró de su decisión cuando vio las sonrisas de los dos. Sabía que lo habían visto hablando con él.

–¿No decías que no ibas a ligar con el chico misterioso? –Su hermano preguntó en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

–Se ha acercado él… –El menor intentó explicar.

–Hacéis buena pareja. –Pam intervino.

–Es heterosexual. –Blaine afirmó.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –El mayor lo miró extrañado.

–Se me ha escapado que soy gay y él me ha dicho que lo ha dejado una chica… Creo que se llamaba Quinn. –El adolescente suspiró, sabía que tenía que dejar de estar constantemente enfadado con su familia.

–Una conversación muy profunda para haberos conocido hace unos cinco minutos, ¿no crees? –El actor intentaba que su hermano se diera cuenta de que las cosas no eran muy comunes.

–Me he puesto nervioso… –Blaine volvió a notar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Cogió su camiseta y la mochila donde llevaba su móvil, su cartera y el resto de sus cosas. –¿Podéis llevar mi toalla a la cabaña?

–Claro que sí, cariño. Pásatelo bien… ¡Y acuérdate de invitarlo al festival de esta noche! –La madre sugirió.

–Lo haré, mamá… Gracias.

El menor volvió hacia donde estaba Sam y los dos salieron de la zona de la piscina.

–¿Soy el único que cree que Blaine va a tener su primer amor? –Cooper preguntó.

–¿De verdad crees que es el primero? –Pam quiso saber.

–No parece muy experto… Es muy posible… –El hijo la miró.

–Y yo le decía que no lo creía cuando me decía que no había besado a ningún chico… –La madre se sintió culpable.

–No te preocupes… Es adolescente, nadie los entiende… Se le pasará y lo comprenderá con el tiempo…


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: UNA NOCHE MARAVILLOSA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Espero que os guste el capítulo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: UNA NOCHE MARAVILLOSA**_

Blaine se apresuró a volver con Sam, sabiendo que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la conversación que acababa de tener con su madre y su hermano. Sin embargo, nada de eso importó cuando vio a su nuevo amigo sonriéndole.

–¿Llevas todo? –El rubio preguntó.

–Sí, podemos irnos. –El moreno asintió, todavía nervioso. Sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo no era algo propio de una persona que quería una amistad. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie, pero no podía hacer nada. Por lo que él sabía, el otro era un adolescente heterosexual con una mentalidad abierta con respecto a la homosexualidad.

–¿De dónde eres? –Evans preguntó, intentando empezar una conversación. Sabía que el tema de conversación no era muy interesante, pero tampoco sabía de qué hablar.

–De Westerville, Ohio. ¿Tú?

–Nashville, Tennessee.

–Wow, eso es magnífico. Es un lugar lleno de música. –Anderson paró de hablar porque temió que había hablado demasiado otra vez. Una cosa era haberle dicho que era gay, pero además confesar que le gustaba la música… Era como si quisiera confesar todos los aspectos que podrían distanciarlo de ese atractivo chico.

–Sí, hay tantos sitios donde puedes disfrutar de música Country… Allí he aprendido a tocar el piano y estoy en el club Glee del instituto. Es casi perfecto. –Sam miró hacia el horizonte.

–¿Qué le falta para ser perfecto? –Blaine quiso saber, realmente intrigado.

–Un superhéroe. –El rubio explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–¿Te gustan los superhéroes? –El moreno lo miró extrañado. No podía creer que ese chico tuviera unos gustos tan parecidos a los suyos… Era cierto que la música Country no era su favorita, pero apreciaba todos los estilos y tenía varias canciones de ese estilo en su teléfono móvil.

–Por supuesto… ¿A ti no? –Los ojos verdes miraron al otro con cautela. Estaba agradándole demasiado, por lo que esperaba que esa revelación no lo alejara.

–¿Bromeas? ¡Me encantan! –El chico de Ohio estaba entusiasmado.

–¡Genial! No conozco a muchos chicos a los que les gusten los comics… Podríamos leer juntos y comentarlos… –Evans propuso.

–Por supuesto… He traído algunos, pero los tengo escondidos entre mis cosas porque si mi hermano los ve, se reirá de mí. Puedo sacarlos en algún momento para enseñártelos… –Anderson estaba entusiasmado, le costaba encontrar personas con las que compartiera tantas cosas y, además, era un joven muy atractivo. Aunque creía que debería dejar de pensar de esa manera de su nuevo amigo, podría incomodarlo.

–Perfecto… Pero quiero que sepas que… Yo soy Lobezno. –Sam bromeó, con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡YO soy Lobezno!...

A partir de ahí, los dos amigos comenzaron a hablar de comics y superhéroes sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. Por mucho que hubieran decidido investigar el lugar, estaban tan centrados en su conversación que para cuando se dieron cuenta, se habían alejado mucho de la piscina en la que se habían conocido.

–¿Y ahora como volvemos? –Blaine preguntó preocupado.

–Por donde hemos venido. –Sam propuso.

–No… No me he fijado muy bien en el camino. –El moreno reconoció algo sonrojado, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado caminando. El resto del mundo dejaba de tener sentido mientras pasaba tiempo con su nuevo amigo.

–Yo tampoco… No importa, volvamos… –El rubio miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que si quería cenar con sus abuelos debía estar en casa en diez minutos. Sabía que eso sería imposible y no quería angustiarlos diciéndole que se había perdido. –Sólo necesito un minuto para decirle a mi abuela que no iré a cenar, no me va a dar tiempo a llegar.

–En ese caso, si te parece, yo le digo a mi madre que no iré a cenar y buscamos un sitio donde comer algo antes del concierto.

Los dos amigos llamaron a sus familias para decirles que no irían a cenar. Nadie sospechó que estaban perdidos porque aparentaron tranquilidad y todos deseaban que conocieran a alguien de su edad para poder divertirse.

Después volvieron por donde habían llegado, aunque no tardaron mucho en llegar a una calle en la que ya no sabían por donde debían ir.

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –El joven de Nashville intentaba recordar el camino hacía el complejo.

–Elegir uno y esperar que encontremos algo que conozcamos. –Anderson propuso.

–Vamos hacia la izquierda.

Comenzaron a caminar, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que se habían equivocado porque los edificios acababan. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención, desde ahí podían ver el mar. Sabían que si seguían la costa llegarían al complejo, por lo que no lo dudaron.

La sorpresa llegó cuando llegaron a la playa. La arena era blanca y, a pesar de ser todavía pronto, no había nadie. No era muy grande, porque a ambos lados había unas rocas que formaban acantilados. Eso probablemente era el motivo por el que la gente no iba hasta allí.

–Es un lugar hermoso. –Evans comentó, encantado con su descubrimiento.

–Lo que podemos hacer es fijarnos en el camino de vuelta y así podremos volver con más tiempo. Tal vez podamos hacer un picnic algún día… Si quieres. –Blaine se sonrojó, prácticamente estaba proponiéndole una cita y el otro era heterosexual.

–¡Claro! Podría traer la guitarra y podríamos cantar sin nadie protestando porque le molestamos. –Sam estaba emocionado.

–Eso sería genial…

–Tú también puedes traer tu guitarra.

–No tengo guitarra. –Blaine no sabía por qué estaba avergonzado.

–Pensaba que sí, has dicho que te gusta la música…

–Toco el piano, no la guitarra.

–¿Te gustaría aprender? –El rubio propuso, queriendo pasar más tiempo con su nuevo amigo.

–Claro.

Los dos dejaron el lugar muy a su pesar, aunque sabían que volverían allí en algún otro momento ese verano. Estuvieron casi media hora andando cuando llegaron a un lugar que ya conocían. A partir de ahí, sólo les quedó volver al complejo para buscar un restaurante donde cenar.

–¿Dónde te apetece que vayamos? –Blaine preguntó al llegar a una plaza cercana a la piscina donde había varios restaurantes.

–Me apetece algo diferente… Mis abuelos han dicho varias veces que aquí cerca hay un restaurante de auténtica comida mexicana… Suelen ir casi todas las semanas. –Sam propuso.

–¡Me encanta! Me gusta probar cosas nuevas y es muy difícil hacerlo en Ohio. –El moreno comentó feliz.

–En ese caso, tendremos que aprovechar nuestro tiempo aquí para probar cosas… ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí? –El rubio quiso saber.

–Todo el verano… ¿Tú?

–Yo puedo volver cuando quiera, todavía no tengo comprado el billete de vuelta… Aunque como fecha límite tengo el día antes de la vuelta a las clases.

–Tenemos mucho tiempo para probar nuevas cosas y para que me enseñes a tocar la guitarra.

–Va a ser el mejor verano de nuestras vidas. –Evans dijo alegre y agarró la mano de su amigo para entrar al restaurante, ajeno a las mariposas que revolotearon en el estómago del otro tan pronto sintió el contacto de sus pieles y ajeno a que tenía mucha razón y ese sería el mejor verano de sus vidas…


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: CONFESIONES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: CONFESIONES**_

Al final, Blaine y Sam decidieron no ir al concierto porque estaban cansados. En vez de eso, fueron a la playa cercana al resort. Se quitaron las camisetas para quedarse en sus trajes de baño, que todavía llevaban porque no se habían cambiado tras su rato en la piscina esa tarde. No les importaba que la arena se pegara a sus pieles, sólo se limitaban a mirar las estrellas, mientras seguían hablando de sus vidas y sus gustos. Estaban tan cerca que al mínimo movimiento sus brazos se rozaban, aunque a ninguno de ellos les importaba.

–¿Te has sentido atraído alguna vez por una chica? –El rubio preguntó con curiosidad.

–Realmente no… Aunque al principio me obligaba a creer que sí me atraían… –El moreno confesó. Muy pocas personas (su mejor amigo Jeff y en quien más confiaba, Wes) sabían por lo que había pasado hasta que asumió que era gay… Y por lo que había pasado al principio de curso en el Westerville High. Por suerte, se había trasladado en enero y había vuelto a ser él mismo, de lo contrario, no habría sido capaz de ser tan abierto con su nuevo amigo.

–Supongo que no soy tu primer amigo heterosexual… ¿Sabes si ellos se han sentido atraídos por hombres? –El chico de Nashville no apartó la mirada del cielo, temeroso de la respuesta.

–No me han dicho nada y supongo que de ser así habrían hablado conmigo, por lo que creo que no… ¿Tú te has sentido atraído por hombres? –Los ojos color avellana buscaron los verdes, pero éstos lo evitaban completamente. Tenía la sospecha de que ese tema no había sido elegido al azar y, sin darse cuenta, su corazón albergaba la esperanza de poder ser correspondido y experimentar sensaciones nuevas sin sentirse culpable. Pero para eso, primero debía conseguir que el otro le confesara como se sentía.

–Sí… ¿Crees que soy gay? –Evans lo miró por primera vez, deseoso de saber la opinión del otro.

–No creo que seas gay… La sexualidad no es algo blanco o negro…

–No entiendo…

–No puedes decir que si te sientes atraído por hombres eres gay. Existe la bisexualidad o la demisexualidad… Incluso puede que esas no sean las etiquetas correctas y simplemente aprecies la belleza o sea una sola persona en concreto… Lo único que sé es que para sentirte atraído o amar, no se necesitan etiquetas… Sólo tienes que ser sincero contigo mismo y todo irá bien. –Era el mejor consejo que se le ocurría.

–No ha sido sólo una persona, así que eso lo podemos descartar. –Evans confesó.

–Tampoco tenemos que definirlo ahora. Lo he dicho en serio, no necesitas etiquetas. Sé sincero contigo mismo y si estás con alguien, sé sincero con lo que sientes hacia esa persona. Es todo lo que necesitas para poder vivir tu sexualidad. Las etiquetas no eligen de quién te enamoras o quién te atrae sexualmente, lo elige tu corazón o tu cuerpo y tú no tienes ningún control sobre ello. Deja que tu corazón te guíe hacia lo que realmente quieras sin ponerle barreras. –Anderson intentó decirle a su amigo todo lo que le habría gustado que le dijeran a él cuando estaba confundido con sus sentimientos, mucho antes de que varios compañeros le golpearan a la salida de un baile de instituto porque había ido acompañado por otro chico.

–Gracias, no sabía a quién confiarle todas mis dudas. –Sam sonrió, lo que alivió al otro.

–Yo pasé por muchos momentos de confusión antes de entender que soy gay. Puedes contarme lo que sientas en cada momento, intentaré ayudarte de la mejor manera que pueda. –Blaine prometió.

–¿Has estado enamorado? –El rubio quiso cambiar de tema, quería saber todo del otro. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía enfermo ante la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien que tuviera el corazón de su recién estrenado amigo.

–Yo no… Es difícil conocer a alguien con el que tenga la oportunidad de poder sentir algo tan intenso, vivo en un estado muy conservador y no conozco a nadie gay ¿Y tú? –El moreno confesó.

–Los sentimientos no se controlan, puedes enamorarte de alguien que no sea gay. –Por primera vez, los ojos verdes buscaron los avellana y sonrió al ver que su amigo estaba sonrojado. –Sí te has enamorado.

–No exactamente enamorado… Pero sí he sentido algo por personas que no debería. –El joven de Ohio confesó.

–Eso no es malo. No controlamos de quién nos sentimos atraídos… ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

–No he besado a nadie…

–¿No? ¿Por qué? –Evans tenía cierta creencia del motivo por el que no había besado a nadie, pero quería saber la verdad.

–No ha habido nadie dispuesto a besarme y no quería forzar a nadie. –Anderson estaba tan sonrojado que parecía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había concentrado en sus mejillas.

–Yo sí estoy dispuesto a darte un beso. –Sam propuso, como si le acabara de decir que debían ir a dar un paseo o a comer algo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

–¿Qué? –Blaine estaba sin palabras, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

–Sé que tal vez prefieres esperar a besar a alguien que realmente te atraiga, pero creo que sería un gran primer beso. Además, así yo podría saber si puedo sentir algo al besar a un chico. Sé que me gustan los besos con chicas, me gusta besar a Quinn, pero tal vez también me guste besar a chicos… –El rubio se encogió de hombros.

–¿Estás seguro? –El moreno preguntó, tenía serias dudas de que eso no fuera a estropear su amistad, lo que no quería que pasara, pero no podía negarse porque lo deseaba más que nada.

–Claro. Eres un chico atractivo y compartimos muchos gustos… ¿Por qué no me habría de gustar? Si tú no quieres, lo comprendo… Sólo quiero que sepas que a mí me gustaría besarte. –El miembro de New Directions sintió algo de nervios de repente. No quería que el otro se negara, tenía muchas ganas de besar al otro.

–A mí también me gustaría.

Para Evans, el sonrojo del Warbler era adorable. Ese joven era tan tímido y dulce que quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Sabía que esos sentimientos no eran del todo "normales" entre dos amigos, mucho menos entre dos que acababan de conocerse, pero con Anderson todo era diferente, más especial.

Sam no dijo nada más, se incorporó un poco para acercarse a su amigo, de manera que parte de su cuerpo quedó sobre el del otro. Sus caderas se tocaban, pero sus piernas estaban algo separadas. Se había colocado de manera que ninguna parte íntima pudiera tocar al otro, por lo que sólo su torso estaba sobre el de su amigo. Sujetaba el peso de su cuerpo con un brazo, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla ajena.

Fue cerrando la distancia entre ellos muy lentamente, dándole tiempo al otro para que se alejara. Sin embargo, como no lo hizo, acabó juntando sus labios en un beso muy dulce. Era la primera vez que besaba a un chico y debía reconocer que le gustaba más que besar a Quinn. Era una sensación emocionante, nueva y muy agradable. Empezaba a sentir cosas que jamás había sentido con su exnovia y estaba encantado.

Por su parte, Blaine se sentía como si estuviera en el mismo cielo. Se preguntaba si había muerto y ese era su paraíso. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Uno de los chicos más atractivos que había conocido estaba besándolo de esa manera tan dulce y suave. El mejor primer beso de la historia.

–¿Te ha gustado? –El rubio preguntó cuando se separó de él.

–Ha sido perfecto… ¿No debería preguntar yo si te ha gustado? Al final, tú eras el que dudabas. –El moreno cuestionó con una sonrisa.

–El mejor de mi vida. –Evans sonrió. –¿Podemos repetir?

–Todas las veces que quieras.

Sam sonrió y volvió a acercarse para besarlo. Esa vez fue algo más intenso, pero a la vez inocente. Estuvieron un rato así, besándose y sintiendo que ese era su momento. No sabían en qué posición quedaría su relación, pero tampoco necesitaba saberlo. Como había dicho Anderson, no necesitaban etiquetas, necesitaban ser sinceros y eso estaba más que claro.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: EL FINAL DE UN DÍA PERFECTO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... El capítulo es un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero no podía cortar lo que viene a continuación...

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 6: EL FINAL DE UN DÍA PERFECTO_**

Blaine llegó a la cabaña donde se alojaba su familia y se encontró a Cooper y su madre esperándolo en la sala principal, donde había unos sillones y una televisión.

–Me alegra que nos dignes con tu presencia. –Pam comentó algo molesta.

–Lo siento, mamá. Nos pusimos a caminar y perdimos la noción del tiempo. –El adolescente comentó.

–¿Qué tal con tu nuevo amigo? –El mayor de los hermanos preguntó.

–Genial. Tenemos muchas cosas en común. Le gustan los superhéroes y la música. ¡Vive en Nashville! –El joven no era consciente de que le estaba mostrando a los otros dos que le gustaba mucho su nuevo amigo.

–Parece el novio ideal… –El actor intentó bromear.

–No es mi novio, sólo nos hemos besado… –Blaine abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se tapó rápidamente la boca, como si de esa manera pudiera evitar que más palabras salieran de ella.

–¿Os habéis besado? ¿Mi bebé acaba de tener su primer beso? –La mujer estaba emocionada.

–Mamá, no soy un bebé…

–¿Y qué tal ha sido? ¿Ha habido lengua? ¿Os habéis desnudado? –Cooper preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo ha sido un beso… Él tiene dudas de si le atraen los chicos o no y al enterarse de que yo no había besado a nadie, me ha ofrecido ser mi primer beso… Sí, mamá, no había besado a nadie. –El menor dijo al ver que su madre iba a interrumpirle y ésta sonrió. –Ha sido dulce y a los dos nos ha gustado, por lo que hemos repetido. No ha pasado nada más.

–De momento, el verano es muy largo y ya no sois dos niños… Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado. Si en algún momento llegáis a más que besos, quiero que toméis precauciones. Por mucho que los chicos no os podáis quedar embarazados, existen enfermedades de transmisión sexual…

–¡Mamá! Ya tuvimos esa charla, ¿recuerdas? No me apetece repetirla… Te prometo que seré cuidadoso y no haré nada que no quiera… ¿vale? De momento, no creo que tengas que preocuparte de nada…

Blaine decidió ir a su habitación. Por mucho que hubiera hablado con su madre y Cooper de lo que había pasado, prefería que escuchara la historia otra persona. Su mejor amigo, Jeff, estaría deseando escuchar todo su relato. Él era una gran persona e incluso había investigado como era el sexo gay para saber qué diferencias había en ese aspecto para su mejor amigo.

El rubio escuchó en silencio el relato de Anderson. Estaba feliz de que hubiera vivido esa experiencia, pero también había algo que le preocupaba. Espero a que terminara de contarle todo para exponer sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué pasará cuando acabe el verano?

–¿A qué te refieres? –El moreno se extrañó.

–Te estoy escuchando tan emocionado y feliz… Sin embargo, temo que lo que sientes aumente con el tiempo y luego te rompa el corazón cuando os tengáis que separar. No vivís nada cerca y no vais a tener manera de pasar tiempo juntos. Sé que al principio os llamaréis, mandaréis mensajes y os comunicaréis por redes sociales… Pero con el tiempo os iréis distanciando… No quiero que sufras. –Sterling estaba preocupado.

–No había pensado en eso… Pero no quiero alejarme de él ahora. Lo he pasado tan bien y me siento tan bien a su lado… –Blaine protestó, algo decepcionado.

–Disfruta, pero intenta no enamorarte… No habrá manera de que podáis estar juntos después del verano.

Era el mejor consejo que su amigo podía darle, pero sabía que Anderson no podía controlar de quién se enamoraba. Sólo quedaba esperar que no sufriera mucho al final del verano.

* * *

Sam llegó a casa de sus abuelos y fue directamente al salón para avisarles de que ya había llegado. Sabía que estaban esperándolo porque su abuela no podía dormir sin saber que había llegado a salvo a casa. Le sonrieron al verlo y se sentó junto a ellos.

–¿Puedo hablar con vosotros? –El adolescente preguntó. Sabía que su familia siempre había tenido una mentalidad muy abierta. Uno de los tíos del joven había salido del armario hacía siete años, con treinta dos, y la familia lo había tomado muy bien. Por eso no tenía motivos para pensar que con él sería diferente… Si es que ese era su caso.

–Claro… ¿De qué quieres hablar? –La mujer quiso saber.

–He conocido a alguien…

El chico comenzó su relato de todo lo que había pasado. Vio que sus abuelos se enfadaban y le hacían prometer que si se volvía a perder se lo dijera para que ellos lo ayudaran. Sin embargo, aparte de eso, escucharon sin intervenir mucho.

Sam se dio cuenta de que su abuela sonreía satisfecha cuando hablaba de Blaine y de lo confusos que eran sus sentimientos y emitió un grito de felicidad al enterarse del beso.

–¿Te gusta ese chico? –Ella preguntó.

–Sí… Al menos eso creo…

–Ese chico parece muy inteligente… Y todo lo que te ha dicho sobre la bisexualidad y que no tienes que definir la etiqueta. –El mayor agarró la mano de su nieto. –Sigue su consejo y sé fiel a lo que sientes.

–Eso implica que, si quieres que él sea tu amor de verano, disfruta de su compañía durante estas semanas.

–¿Creéis que papá y mamá se lo tomarán bien? –El joven miró a los adultos.

–Claro. Ellos sólo quieren que seas tú mismo y seas feliz. –La mujer sonrió.

–Abuelo, ¿podrías dejarme tu guitarra?

–Claro.

–Gracias…

El adolescente se despidió de sus abuelos con un beso y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Sacó rápidamente su teléfono y empezó a escribir un mensaje.

 _"Reúnete conmigo mañana a las 9 en la piscina. Lleva tu bañador, crema de sol y unos comics"_

Apenas tuvo que esperar un minuto para obtener respuesta.

 _"Allí estaré."_


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: ES UNA CITA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: ES UNA CITA**_

–Abuelo… ¿Tienes tu guitarra? –Sam entró en la habitación del aludido y lo vio buscando que ponerse para salir a dar un paseo con su esposa.

–Claro, ¿para qué la necesitas? Tú has traído la tuya. –El mayor se extrañó.

–A Blaine le gusta la música, pero no sabe tocar la guitarra. Había pensado que puedo enseñarle. –El joven explicó.

–Realmente te gusta ese chico, ¿verdad? –El abuelo preguntó, aunque no necesitaba respuesta.

–Sí. –Al adolescente le avergonzaba un poco reconocerlo,

–Me alegra un montón, disfruta. ¿Vas a venir a comer? –El anciano quiso saber mientras sacaba el instrumento.

–No creo… Pero te prometo que vendré a cenar. –Sam besó la mejilla antes de coger la guitarra y salir de allí.

* * *

Blaine estaba esperando a Sam sentado en una hamaca. Aún faltaban cinco minutos para las 9 pero él no podía esperar más. Estaba deseando pasar el tiempo con el rubio. No sabía si debía pensar en él como amigo o como un ligue de verano, pero no pensaba complicarse con eso. Iba a dejarse llevar y disfrutar de la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba dirigiéndose hacia él y se levantó. Tardó poco en darse cuenta de que iba cargado, por lo que se acercó para ayudarle cogiendo una de las dos guitarras que llevaba. Además, se dio cuenta de que llevaba una gran mochila a su espalda y se preguntó que llevaría ahí.

–¿Y esto? –El moreno preguntó extrañado después de recibir gustoso el beso en la mejilla que el otro le había dado.

–Te dije que te enseñaría a tocar la guitarra. –Evans sonrió nervioso.

–Sí, pero no sabía que tendrías dos guitarras aquí o que empezaríamos tan pronto. –Anderson estaba encantado con que el otro estuviera tan dispuesto a pasar tiempo con él, aunque fuera para enseñarle a tocar la guitarra.

–No se aprende a tocar la guitarra en un día y quiero aprovechar todo el verano para enseñarte. Una de las guitarras es mía, pero la otra es de mi abuelo. –Sam explicó.

–¿A tu abuelo no le importará? –Blaine quiso saber mientras seguía al otro, que había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida de la piscina.

–Le he pedido permiso… Si te sientes más cómodo, yo tocaré la suya y tú la mía. –El rubio comprendió las dudas del otro.

–Si no te importa, no me gustaría romper la guitarra de tu abuelo. –El moreno argumentó.

–¿Por qué crees que vas a romper la guitarra? Como mucho, podrías romper una cuerda y son fáciles de remplazar, así que relájate. –El joven de Nashville intentó tranquilizarlo.

–¿Dónde vamos? –El chico de Ohio quiso saber.

–A la playa que descubrimos ayer. He pensado que allí no molestaremos a nadie y tampoco nos molestarán.

* * *

Los dos chicos estuvieron hablando de sus vidas durante el camino a la playa. Estaban deseando conocer aún más al otro, se sentían atraídos por cada aspecto. Compartían muchos gustos, como los comics, los superhéroes, las películas de fantasía y la música.

Para Sam, era el descubrimiento de que podía sentir algo especial por un chico. Aún tenía dudas y estaba confundido en algunos aspectos, pero tomaba como ciertas las palabras que le había dicho Blaine y no se preocupaba de ponerle etiquetas a sus sentimientos. Iba a dejarse llevar y ser sincero consigo mismo.

Una vez en la playa, el rubio sacó una toalla de su mochila y el moreno lo imitó. Extendieron las toallas y se sentaron sobre ellas. Se quitaron las camisetas para quedar sólo en sus trajes de baño y el más alto sacó las guitarras.

Evans estuvo unos minutos explicándole como tenía que poner los dedos e intentando corregir la posición cuando Anderson no lo hacía bien. Sin embargo, después de varios minutos, dejó la guitarra que él sostenía para ponerse justo detrás del otro, con sus piernas a ambos lados de la cadera ajena y su pecho apoyado sobre la espalda de su amigo. Lo rodeó con sus brazos de manera que con sus manos sostenía las del otro y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico al que le estaba enseñando.

–Intenta poner los dedos así. –Sam comentó mientras movía las manos del otro.

Blaine se sentía casi sin aire. Tenía al chico más atractivo que había conocido tras él, tocándolo en tantas partes que había perdido la cuenta. Toda su piel quemaba, pero era una sensación agradable. Se sentía sonrojado y sabía que había empezado a temblar. La dulce voz del otro había conseguido que su piel se erizara y se dejó embriagar por el olor del otro.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que tenía que estar atento a lo que Sam le decía o pensaría que tenía algún problema. Por eso se esforzó para conseguir tocar el acorde que estaba enseñándole.

–¿Así?

–¡Muy bien! No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?

–Eres muy buen profesor.

* * *

Después de un rato tocando, Sam decidió que era el momento de descansar. Sacó los sándwiches que había preparado y el agua que, aunque no estaba muy fría, el termo había conseguido que no se calentara demasiado.

–Me habría gustado traer algo mejor, pero no sabía cuánto tardaríamos en comer y no quería que se calentara mucho. –El rubio se disculpó.

–No te preocupes, es más que perfecto. –Blaine sonrió. Comieron en silencio, pero cuando acabaron había que decidir qué hacer.

–Tenemos hasta la hora de la cena para hacer lo que quieras. –El joven de Nashville informó.

–Podemos leer un poco, he traídos algunos comics. –El moreno ofreció.

–¡Genial!

En ese momento, Evans se dio cuenta de que el otro miraba sus labios. Se imaginaba que Anderson quería besarlo, pero no se atrevía. Sin embargo, como tenía una pequeña duda, se acercó lentamente, dándole tiempo para apartarse si había interpretado mal.

Blaine se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se apresuró a cerrar la distancia entre ellos para juntar sus labios cuanto antes. A pesar de que el día anterior se habían besado, era como si fuera la primera vez. No se cansarían de besar al otro y esperaban poder disfrutar de muchos momentos así.

Fue Sam el que acarició los labios del otro con su lengua para pedir acceso a la boca ajena y poder explorarla lentamente. Poco a poco el beso iba subiendo de intensidad, pero a ninguno le importaba. No había nadie allí, por lo que no molestaban a nadie.

–Creo que no me voy a cansar de esto. –Sam susurró cuando se separaron.

–Yo tampoco. –El moreno suspiró.

–¿Y si dejamos los comics para luego? –El rubio propuso.

–Me parece perfecto.

Volvieron a besarse, dejando en el olvido todos los planes que habían pensado para ese día. Puede que no entendieran lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero no iban a pararse a pensarlo. Iban a dejarse llevar, a vivir uno de los más hermosos romances de verano que jamás habían existido. Porque en el fondo sabían que su relación tenía fecha de caducidad, porque entre las ciudades donde residían hay más de 600 kilómetros*.

* * *

*Según Internet, la distancia entre Nashville y Westerville es de 394 millas (aprox 634km)


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: CONSEJOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... A esta parte le quedan dos capítulos, así que espero que os gusten...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: CONSEJOS**_

Blaine y Sam estaban disfrutando de su quinto día juntos. Habían pasado todas las horas que habían podido disfrutando del sol, la playa, la piscina y la compañía del otro. El moreno había mejorado mucho y ya empezaba a tocar pequeños acordes sin ayuda.

No temían demostrar sus sentimientos, por lo que se besaban, abrazaban y acariciaban con asiduidad. Todo era tan dulce y especial como ese amor de verano que estaba experimentando.

Esa mañana habían quedado en la piscina, el más bajo llegó protestando porque su hermano había intentado darle la charla. Cooper, sabiendo que su hermano estaba con un chico, había decidido que debía ejercer de hermano mayor y había ido a un sex-shop para comprar lubricante y preservativos. Sin embargo, cuando el actor había intentado dárselos a Blaine, éste salió corriendo de la casa.

–A mí me parece dulce que haya hecho eso. –Sam comentó cuando su novio terminó de contarle lo que había pasado. Los dos estaban en las hamacas, tomando el sol mientras charlaban.

–¿Qué? –El moreno se extrañó.

–No creo que sea fácil para él comprar eso y luego querer hablar contigo sobre sexo. Lo hace porque le importas. –El rubio explicó.

–A Cooper sólo le importa él mismo. –El joven de Westerville explicó.

–La gente cambia. Tal vez tú no le das la opción de demostrarte que ha cambiado. –Evans se encogió de hombros.

–¿Realmente lo crees? –Anderson quiso saber.

–Habla con él. Y con tu madre también deberías

* * *

Cuando Blaine llegó junto a su familia para cenar, decidió seguir el consejo de su novio. Iba a hablar con su hermano y su madre para saber si podía comprender su comportamiento, tal como había sugerido Sam.

El señor Anderson había llegado ese mismo día para pasar unos días que tenía libre. Al principio había pensado en esperar a que se fuera, pero después cambió de opinión. Quería intentar acercarse a su padre también, si eso era posible.

–¿Qué tal has pasado el día? –Pam quiso saber.

–Muy bien, Sam y yo hemos estado en la piscina. –El adolescente comentó.

–¿Sam? ¿Un amigo? –James preguntó.

–No exactamente… –El más joven no suponía que iba a ir la conversación en ese sentido, y no sabía qué decir.

–¿Nuestro pequeño Blainey ya ha tenido su primer amor de verano? –El padre le preguntó a su esposa.

–Así es. Se llama Sam, un chico muy atractivo y que le está enseñando a tocar la guitarra. –Durante un rato, ella estuvo contándole a su marido todo lo que sabía sobre el novio de su hijo sin importarle que el menor estuviera ahí con ellos. Cuando ella ya no tenía más que decir, el hombre miró a su pequeño.

–Me alegra mucho por ti, te mereces tener una experiencia así.

Decir que el joven estaba anonadado era quedarse corto. El adolescente creía que su padre tenía un problema con que él fuera gay y ahí estaba, animándolo a disfrutar de su ligue de verano, otro chico.

–¿De verdad?

–¡Claro! ¿Por qué no iba a querer que te diviertas y seas feliz? –James lo miró sorprendido.

–Porque… Pensaba que no te gustaba que sea gay. –Blaine confesó.

–Te mentiría si te dijera que es lo que quería para ti. Sin embargo, quiero que seas tú mismo y que seas feliz. Me ha costado un poco hacerme a la idea de que eso no va a significar una esposa y un par de hijos mientras trabajas en una oficina, pero tienes que seguir tus sueños, no los míos. –El padre explicó. Se dio cuenta que tal vez debería haber tenido esa conversación con el adolescente mucho antes. No se había dado cuenta de que podía sentirse así.

–Gracias papá.

Blaine se levantó y abrazó a James. Estaba feliz al saber que su progenitor no lo rechazaba y que, aunque le había costado hacerse a la idea, apoyaba sus decisiones, aunque no fueran lo que él quería para sus hijos.

Pam sonrió, encantada de que al menos su esposo hubiera conseguido romper esa barrera que su hijo había construido para alejarlos a todos. Esperaba que fuera el principio de la reconciliación familiar.

–Coop… Siento haber reaccionado así cuando has querido hablar conmigo… Pero… Me da vergüenza hablar de esas cosas contigo. –Blaine reconoció.

–Tal vez debería trabajar en ganarme tu confianza de otra manera…

–¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –La madre preguntó a sus hijos.

–Nada. –Los dos respondieron al unísono, haciendo que todos rieran.

–Chicos… –Pam dijo seria.

–He intentado darle la charla a Blaine, pero ha huido. –El mayor explicó.

–¡Coop!

–¿Qué? No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse Blaine. El sexo es algo natural y tienes que estar informado. Que no haya una mujer a la que puedas dejar embarazada no implica que tengas que descuidarte. –El actor decidió contarlo todo porque quería que su hermano comenzara a sentirse cómodo alrededor de ellos.

–Cooper tiene toda la razón. No es realista que ignore el hecho de que es posible que tengas sexo antes de ser mayor de edad. Por eso me gustaría saber que estás informado y tienes cuidad. Es todo lo que te pido. –James añadió.

–Secundo lo que tu padre y tu hermano han dicho… Por favor, dime que estás teniendo cuidado…

Blaine estaba más rojo que un tomate. No podía creer que todos le estuvieran forzando a hablar de su vida sexual.

–No he hecho nada con nadie todavía… –El adolescente reconoció, todavía tan sonrojado que podía competir con un semáforo.

–No te preocupes, es algo natural… Si llega el momento, sólo te pedimos que no hagas una locura. –La madre acarició la mejilla de su hijo.

–Y que no hagas nada que no quieres, por mucho que otro chico te insista o te presione. –James añadió.

–Vale… –A pesar de todo, el joven no sabía qué más decir.

–Me alegra que hayamos hablado… Espero que esto no cambie… Sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa. –Pam añadió.

–La verdad es que ha sido Sam el que me ha convencido para hablar con vosotros. –El menor reconoció.

–Me gusta ese chico. –El padre comentó sinceramente.

–Espera a que lo veas con Blaine. Son tan adorables. –La madre sonrió.

–¿Crees que podríamos comer mañana los cinco para que lo conozca mejor? –El mayor quiso saber.

–No lo sé, tal vez tenga planes con sus abuelos… –El joven intentó evitarlo, pero al darse cuenta de la cara de decepción de sus progenitores, decidió ceder un poco. –Le mandaré un mensaje para ver que dice.

La respuesta de Evans no tardó en llegar y, aunque a Blaine no le hacía demasiada ilusión que sus padres pasaran mucho tiempo con su novio, tuvo que ceder con la esperanza de que no pasara nada que rompiera su relación por culpa de las locuras de su familia.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: COMIDA FAMILIAR

**N/A:** Penúltimo capítulo de esta primera parte... Parte 1 de 3 a punto de acabar... La segunda es más corta...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: COMIDA FAMILIAR**_

Al día siguiente, Blaine y Sam fueron al restaurante en el que habían quedado con los Anderson para comer. El moreno estaba muy nervioso y su novio intentaba tranquilizarlo. Por más que el rubio se imaginaba cosas, no podía creer que fuera tan malo como para estar así.

Entraron y se encontraron a los tres esperándolos, por lo que se dirigieron a la mesa. Blaine presentó a su familia al chico que le había robado el corazón y después se sentaron. Los nervios del joven disminuyeron cuando comprobó que su familia estaba comportándose de manera tranquila. Estaban preguntando a Evans por su vida.

–¿Y qué tal en los estudios? –El señor Anderson se interesó.

–Me cuesta mucho porque soy disléxico, pero estoy aprobando, por lo que mis padres están orgullosos. Saben que para sacar esas notas tengo que esforzarme mucho.

–Dislexia… Eso es que desordenáis las letras al leer, ¿verdad? –La mujer quiso saber.

–Así es, señora Anderson. Cuando leo una palabra, veo las letras desordenadas. Por eso me cuesta mucho estudiar. –El rubio aclaró.

–Supongo que el instituto te ayudará. No sé… Tal vez un especialista o algo. –James realmente creía que ese chico merecía una oportunidad.

–Es un instituto público y no se preocupan mucho. Tengo asumido que no iré a la universidad… –El joven se encogió de hombros.

–Pero tienes muchos talentos. –Blaine intervino, sintiendo la necesidad de mostrar que, aunque su novio no fuera académicamente brillante, era un gran artista. –Toca la guitarra y la armónica muy bien, tiene una voz hermosa, compone canciones preciosas y es un gran dibujante.

–Claro. No todo el mundo puede ir a la universidad. Sin embargo, puede encontrar algo para lo que sea bueno y tener mucho éxito. Hay muchas profesiones para las que no se necesita tener muy buenas notas. –Pam sonrió.

–Has dicho que estás aprobando… No cierres esa puerta tan pronto. Puedes mantener esas notas y luego ir a la universidad. Puede que no sea de la Ivy League, pero no infravalores tu esfuerzo. Seguro que hay alguna que estaría encantada de enseñarte una profesión. –James lo animó.

–Deja al pobre chico, no creo que lo que más le apetezca ahora es hablar de sus notas con los padres de su novio. –Cooper intervino y vio a su hermano que susurraba un "gracias".

Después de eso, la conversación fue muy tranquila y hasta Blaine se relajó. Parecía que su familia había cambiado, o tal vez siempre había sido así y él siempre había estado a la defensiva.

Después, los dos adolescentes se fueron a dar un paseo.

–Espero que mi familia no te haya hecho pasar un mal rato. Se han portado mejor de lo que esperaba. –Blaine reconoció.

–Han sido muy amables y me han dado cosas en las que pensar. Parecían sinceros cuando han dicho que puedo ir a la universidad si me esfuerzo. –Sam comentó.

–Lo son… Y no porque piensen que todos tengan que ir a la Universidad… Cooper la abandonó a los seis meses y ellos lo apoyaron… Aunque intentaron que no lo hiciera, querían que tuviera un "plan b" si la actuación no le salía bien. –El moreno explicó.

–Debo reconocer que me esperaba algo peor después de lo que me habías dicho… –El rubio sonrió, estaba bromeando.

–Sinceramente, creo que la charla de ayer ayudó un poco… Tenías razón, debía darles una oportunidad… Creo que las cosas en mi familia van a mejorar y todo gracias a ti. No sé cómo voy a poder agradecértelo. –El más bajo sonrió hacia su novio.

–No hay nada que agradecer.

A pesar de eso, Anderson decidió darle un beso. Era todo lo que podía hacer para darle las gracias por acercarlo a su familia.

* * *

Dos días después, fue el turno de los abuelos de Sam de invitar a los chicos a comer. El rubio estaba nervioso porque pensaba que era diferente aceptar que su nieto se sintiera atraído por un chico a verlo con sus propios ojos. Como el día en el que él conoció a los Anderson, Blaine y él pasaron la mañana en la piscina.

Esa vez era el moreno el que intentaba tranquilizarlo. La naturalidad con que su familia había aceptado su relación le había dado nuevas esperanzas de poder ser feliz. Por eso estaba deseando que su novio también sintiera esa sensación.

–Ellos son Catherine y Paul, mis abuelos. Él es Blaine. –Sam los presentó.

–Buenas tardes, señores Roberts. –El moreno saludó educadamente cuando llegaron a la casa de los mayores.

–Buenas tardes, cariño. Puedes llamarme Kate, no es necesario que seas tan formal. Eres el novio de nuestro nieto… He preparado pastel de verduras, es mi especialidad. Espero que te guste. –La mujer dijo mientras indicaba el camino al invitado.

–Y a mí llámame Paul. Como mi mujer ha dicho, estamos en familia. –El abuelo añadió.

–Gracias… –Anderson estaba contento por ese recibimiento y después se volvió para mirar directamente a la anfitriona. –Estoy seguro de que el pastel está delicioso.

Se sentaron a la mesa y la mujer sirvió un trozo de pastel para cada uno. La conversación comenzó ligera, con los adultos intentando conocer al adolescente que le había robado el corazón a su nieto.

–¿Qué tal las clases de guitarra? –Paul se interesó.

–Genial, Sam es un gran profesor. Muchas gracias por dejarle la guitarra, está siendo de mucha ayuda. –Anderson sonrió.

–Me alegra que esté siendo de ayuda. ¿Te gusta la música tanto como a mi nieto? –El mayor quiso saber.

–Me encanta. Quiero ser actor de Broadway cuando sea mayor. –Blaine reconoció, esperando que no lo juzgaran por sus sueños.

–Nunca he estado en Broadway. –Kate confesó.

–Yo tampoco, pero me encantaría ir. –El moreno añadió.

Después de eso, siguieron hablando y disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que la abuela había preparado. Para alivio de Sam, sus abuelos fueron amables, cariñosos y se mostraron interesados por la vida del novio de su nieto.

Al final, por mucho miedo que habían tenido los adolescentes, habían conseguido pasar ese momento complicado. Sus familias adoraban a la persona que habían elegido para estar a su lado. Era cierto que esa relación tenía fecha de caducidad, pero ellos preferían no pensar en eso. Tenían que confiar, que pensar en que cuando dos personas tienen la conexión que tienen ellos, encuentran la manera de estar juntos.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: EL ADIÓS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Último capítulo de la primera parte... Aunque la segunda parte es corta, tardaré una semana en organizar las ideas y ver como seguir... Siento dejarlo así...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: EL ADIÓS**_

Las semanas pasaron demasiado rápido para Blaine y Sam y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, era su último día juntos. Como todos los días, quedaron en la piscina para decidir qué hacer. Sin embargo, el ambiente era diferente. Ya no lucían sonrisas capaces de iluminar el lugar y ya no reían como los días anteriores. Eran conscientes de que, en unas horas, su relación habría terminado.

El primero en irse de Sundream sería Anderson. Su vuelo salía a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente. Por su parte, Evans volvía a su casa a las dos de la tarde. Podría haberse quedado dos días más, pero no quería estar allí son el chico del que se había enamorado.

A pesar de todo, los dos adolescentes se dieron un beso nada más verse y se tumbaron en dos hamacas para, como todas las mañanas, charlar un rato antes del primer chapuzón del día.

–Te voy a echar de menos. –El rubio comentó casi en un susurro, como si temiese que al decirlo en voz alta fuera más real.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? Hay mucha distancia… –El moreno preguntó.

–Me encantaría decir que podemos llevar la relación a distancia… Pero son tres años. Es imposible que podamos ser fieles y seguir enamorados después de tanto tiempo. –El más alto explicó.

–Tampoco es realista que los dos condicionemos nuestro futuro a estudiar en la misma ciudad. Tenemos que seguir nuestros sueños. Dentro de tres años no vamos a poder recuperar lo que tenemos ahora. –El joven de Ohio añadió.

–¿Eso significa que cuando te subas a ese avión nuestra historia de amor habrá acabado para siempre? –Sam quiso saber.

–Me temo que sí. –Blaine respondió, conteniendo las lágrimas. –He estado pensando…

–¿Sobre qué? –El rubio estaba intrigado, sobretodo porque podía notar el rubor de las mejillas de su amado, algo que siempre le encantaba. Parecía tan adorable y dulce.

–Mis padres y mi hermano se van a una excursión y la cabaña va a estar vacía toda la tarde… –El rojo de las mejillas del moreno aumentó.

–¿Me estás proponiendo…? –El más alto se extrañó. Sí era cierto que en alguna sesión habían estado a punto de dejarse llevar por la pasión, pero los dos eran vírgenes y habían decidido esperar. Sin embargo, Blaine sabía que quería compartir esa primera vez con la persona que estaba junto a él.

Probablemente tendrían muchas parejas en el futuro, algunas hasta más importantes que ese amor de verano. Sin embargo, en ese momento parecía lo correcto, lo que debían hacer. Entregarle el cuerpo a esa persona a la que ya le había entregado el alma y el corazón.

–Sí, yo estoy preparado… Si tú lo estás… –Anderson propuso.

–Será como el broche final perfecto para nuestra historia. Supongo que tendremos que ir a por lo necesario. –Evans intentó recordar dónde había visto una farmacia o un sex-shop para ir a comprar.

–No será necesario. Tras la reconciliación con mi familia, mi hermano me dio la charla y todo lo que había comprado. Lo escondí entre mis cosas. Podemos buscarlo todo y dejarnos llevar. Hasta donde lleguemos.

* * *

Blaine y Sam iban a dormir juntos esa noche, en casa de los abuelos del rubio. Las familias entendían que quisieran pasar todo el tiempo que pudieran juntos. Las normas eran que no podían cerrar la puerta y que tendrían que portarse bien. Obviamente ellos aceptaron las condiciones, aunque esa noche fue más dura de que lo ellos planearon.

Después de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma por primera vez, deseaban más. Había sido perfecto y, aunque estaban seguros que con algo de práctica disfrutarían más, lo habían disfrutado inmensamente. Había sido dulce y romántico, simplemente dos cuerpos demostrándose su amor.

Sin embargo, no podían hacerlo esa noche porque los adultos confiaban en ellos y no podían traicionar esa confianza. Además, con la norma de la puerta abierta, no querían arriesgarse a que los abuelos los descubrieran desnudos, haciendo el amor.

Lo que sí pudieron hacer, fue dormir abrazados. Algo que era nuevo para ellos pero que a la vez se sentía como lo más natural posible. Estuvieron besándose hasta que cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo. Estaban tan centrados en el otro que ni siquiera supieron que Kate los vio con los labios juntos y la lengua en la boca ajena.

Lo más difícil de todo fue despertarse. Era muy temprano porque Blaine debía ir al aeropuerto, pero eso no impidió que Sam se levantara con él. El equipaje de mano del joven estaba junto a la mesilla, a la espera de meter la ropa y las últimas pertenencias del adolescente. El resto de sus cosas las llevarían sus padres.

Desayunaron en silencio, pero dirigiéndose miradas tristes. Los dos contenían las lágrimas, no sabían qué decir. En cuanto el moreno saliera por la puerta de los abuelos, la más hermosa de las historias de amor tendría su fin. Después de eso, esperaron a los padres de Anderson compartiendo besos.

Kate se había levantado, pero al ver a los chicos, se dio cuenta de que necesitaban esos últimos segundos a solas. Por eso volvió a su habitación, pero no se durmió porque tenía la intención de consolar a su nieto en cuanto se fuera el otro joven.

–No voy a prometer que estaremos en contacto o que nos volveremos a ver. No quiero hacer promesas que luego no voy a poder cumplir. –Blaine susurró.

–Lo sé, hay que ser realistas. Al principio nos mandaremos mensajes a todas horas y nos llamaremos todos los días, pero poco a poco nos distanciaremos… –Sam lo sabía, aunque no hacía que doliera menos.

–Te amo. –El moreno dejó que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas.

–Yo también te amo. Confiemos en el destino, confiemos en que algún día nos volveremos a ver y que será el momento ideal para estar juntos. –El rubio añadió.

–Hay una cosa que sí te puedo prometer. Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón y recordaré estos días como unos de los más especiales de mi vida. El cariño que te tengo y lo especial que me has hecho sentir no se me olvidará jamás. –El más bajo lo besó.

–Siempre serás la persona que me permitió conocerme y que me mostró que me enamoro de las personas y no de su sexo. –El joven de Nashville sonrió de manera triste.

–Siempre serás mi primer beso y mi primera vez. –Blaine se apoyó en el hombro del otro. –Me acordaré de ti cada vez que toque la guitarra.

Los Anderson llegaron y llegó el momento de la despedida. Por mucho que se negaban a decirse "adiós", no tendrían otra oportunidad. Compartieron un último beso, una última despedida, deseando volver a verse pronto, deseando encontrar un final feliz para su historia de amor.

Tan pronto como Blaine salió por la puerta, Kate corrió a consolar a su nieto. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes, pero ellos no podían controlar el destino.

Por su parte, el moreno se dejó consolar por su madre. Había cambiado tanto su relación con ella en esos días, en gran parte gracias a Sam. Una cosa estaba clara. Sus vidas habían cambiado para siempre.


	12. PARTE II: EL JUEGO DEL DESTINO

_**SOUL MATES**_

 _ **PARTE II: EL JUEGO DEL DESTINO**_

Último año de los chicos en el instituto y los dos van a los Nacionales con sus respectivos Clubs Glee. Su encuentro será una sorpresa, pero… ¿Será una sorpresa agradable?


	13. CAPÍTULO 11: EL REENCUENTRO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: EL REENCUENTRO**_

Sam sabía que debería estar feliz. Estaba a punto de graduarse en el instituto, a pesar de su dislexia, y había conseguido que una universidad lo admitiera para estudiar arte y diseño gráfico.

Además, en ese momento estaban llegando al hotel donde New Directions y el resto de participantes de los campeonatos Nacionales se alojaban, a la espera de que comenzara la competición al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, sus problemas amorosos no le dejaban ser feliz. Hacía tres años que había tenido que poner fin al amor más hermoso que había vivido y su situación no había mejorado. En esos años, Quinn había estado alternando noviazgos con Finn y él, hasta que, hacía dos meses, había dicho que tenía que decidir qué hacer con su vida y que ya les diría con cuál se quedaba.

Sam realmente sentía algo muy intenso por ella. No era lo que había sentido por Blaine, pensaba que eso era inigualable, pero se acercaba algo. Por eso quería ser él el elegido.

–Vamos Sam, alégrate. –Tina lo abrazó por la espalda mientras bajaban del autobús. Ella y Mike eran las dos personas más cercanas para él, sus dos mejores amigos.

–Quinn no merece que no disfrutes de estos nacionales. ¡Es nuestra última oportunidad de ganar! –Mike insistió.

–Intentaré estar animado. –El rubio comentó mientras cogía su maleta antes de entrar al hotel. Esperó a que sus amigos también hicieran lo mismo, aunque, como decidieron esperar por Artie y Ryder, fueron los últimos.

Cuando los cuatro entraron en el vestíbulo del hotel, se quedaron maravillados por lo hermoso que era el lugar. Recogieron la llave de la habitación en la que estarían los cuatro chicos. La otra masculina estaría ocupada por Hudson y los hermanos Puckerman. Para las chicas también tenían otras dos, una para las cuatro Cheerios y otra para Tina, Mercedes, Marley y Rachel.

Una vez tenían todo organizado, comenzaron a caminar hacia los ascensores. Como sólo había dos, los más populares subieron primero, dejando a los demás que fueran después. Cuando uno de los ascensores volvió, no estaba vacío. De él salieron cuatro chicos, vestidos con uniformes idénticos, riendo a carcajadas de alguna cosa que había dicho uno de ellos.

–¿Blaine? –El rubio susurró sorprendido, aunque no en voz tan baja como para que los demás no lo escuchasen.

* * *

Blaine miró su teléfono móvil por décima vez desde que habían llegado al hotel.

–Llámalo. –Jeff propuso al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

–No puedo. Una de las normas para que podamos volver juntos es que no lo agobie. Dice que debo aprender a que él tiene su vida y no la pondrá en pausa cada vez que quiera hablar con él. –El moreno explicó.

–Muchas exigencias para supuestamente amarte. –Nick intervino. No le gustaba nada Kurt, manipulaba a su amigo como quería y lo había cambiado demasiado.

–No estamos pasando nuestro mejor momento…

–No creo que vayáis a mejorar. –Thad fue el que habló esa vez, sabiendo que iba a ponerse en contra de su amigo.

–Fui infiel, es lógico que Kurt tenga dudas. –Anderson no quería que todos culparan a Kurt de la situación.

–Y él dice que te ha perdonado, pero que hasta que no estéis en la misma ciudad no quiere que estéis juntos… ¿Realmente crees que eso es amar a alguien? –Sterling insistió.

–¿Por qué no bajamos? Los demás nos estarán esperando para el ensayo.

A pesar de que los amigos de Blaine sabían que estaba evitado hablar de ese tema, decidieron dejarlo pasar en ese momento, ya habría tiempo de seguir hablando.

Al llegar al ascensor, vieron a cuatro chicas (tres rubias y una latina) saliendo del ascensor. Tres de ellos las observaron atentamente. Ir a un instituto de sólo chicos tenía sus inconvenientes y era que normalmente no veían chicas y esas eran realmente atractivas. Aun así, las respetaban lo suficiente para que solo quedara en una mirada para observar lo guapas que eran… Aunque si se presentaba la oportunidad y ellas querían, no les importaría conocerlas mejor.

Entraron en el ascensor y vieron como una de las rubias besaba a la única morena, lo que sorprendió a Nick, Thad y Jeff.

–¿Qué pensabais? No sólo los chicos somos gays. Hay chicas lesbianas. –Anderson comentó cuando el ascensor ya estaba en movimiento.

–Son las primeras que veo, la verdad. –Sterling reconoció.

–Conociéndote, son las primeras chicas que ves. –Duval bromeó.

Los cuatro rieron ante ese comentario, casi teniendo un ataque de risa que permanecía mientras salían del ascensor.

–¿Blaine? –Alguien susurró y, aunque había sido en voz baja, el aludido se volvió a mirar. Allí había ocho jóvenes, pero su mirada sólo se centró en uno de ellos.

–¿Sam?

El rubio asintió y pronto los dos se acercaron para darse un abrazo muy fuerte. Jamás pensaron que volverían a verse y, para su fortuna, habían aparecido en el momento en el que el otro más los necesitaba.

Blaine tenía sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda del otro, había apoyado su cabeza en el pecho ajeno y había cerrado los ojos para, por un momento, que su mente lo trasladara a esa playa donde fue realmente feliz, donde la vida no tenía complicaciones, donde estaba a salvo entre los brazos del otro. Era tan diferente a lo que vivía con Kurt y no sabía que lo había extrañado hasta que no había visto al primer chico que le había robado el corazón.

Evans tenía su barbilla apoyada en la cabeza de su ex y lo apretaba con fuerza. Se sentía feliz y completo por primera vez en tres años y eso no podía compararse con nada que había vivido con Quinn.

Estuvieron un rato así, disfrutando de ese momento, sin ser conscientes que tanto los miembros de New Directions como los Warblers que habían estado con ellos los observaban. Se separaron y su universo siguió siendo ellos dos, sin importar nada más.

–¿Qué tal estás? –Blaine susurró, casi como si tuviera miedo a que, si hablaba en voz más alta, la burbuja que los envolvía se rompiera.

–Ahora perfecto… ¿Tú?

–¿Qué tal tus abuelos?

–Genial. Este verano voy con Steve y Stacey a verlos. Ahora son más mayores y no van a agobiar a mis abuelos. –Sam respondió. –¿Y tus padres?

–Se han divorciado. Mi padre está ahora con su secretaria y mi madre sale con alguien también.

–Lo siento. –El rubio no sabía qué decir.

–Yo no. Empezaron a tener problemas y llegó un punto en el que las discusiones eran casi diarias. Ahora que están divorciados se llevan mejor y son más felices. –El moreno se encogió de hombros. –¿Y tu familia?

–Todos estamos bien… –Alguien carraspeó detrás de Anderson y los dos desviaron hacia ahí para ver quién era.

–Siento interrumpir… –Thad parecía realmente arrepentido. –Pero tenemos que ir al ensayo. Los chicos nos están esperando y sin ti no podemos comenzar.

–Tienes razón… ¿Te llamo luego y quedamos para tomar algo y ponernos al día? –Los ojos color ámbar miraron al otro ilusionados.

–Claro… ¿Tienes mi número? –Evans quiso saber.

–Por supuesto, luego te llamo.

Sam se arriesgó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sabía que no tenía por qué ser bien recibido, pero sintió alivio al ver que el otro le sonreía. Así era como se habían comportado en sus vacaciones y no tenían por qué cambiar. El moreno se alejó con sus amigos.

–¿Ese es tu Blaine? –Tina preguntó mientras le agarraba el brazo.

–Sí, es él. –El rubio sonrió, era una sonrisa muy distinta a la que siempre había tenido, era más propia de la que tenía él cuando estuvo en esas vacaciones.

–Tienes un muy buen gusto… Es adorable y sexy a la vez, algo que es casi imposible de conseguir. –La asiática añadió.

–Vamos a dejar las cosas en la habitación para que Romeo esté listo para cuando su chico lo llame. –Artie le guiñó un ojo y los chicos se distribuyeron entre los dos ascensores, que en ese momento se encontraban en la planta baja.


	14. CAPÍTULO 12: DÉJATE LLEVAR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Penúltimo capítulo de esta parte. Aun quedará otra, que será ya la última...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: DÉJATE LLEVAR**_

 _Sam se arriesgó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sabía que no tenía por qué ser bien recibido, pero sintió alivio al ver que el otro le sonreía. Así era como se habían comportado en sus vacaciones y no tenían por qué cambiar. El moreno se alejó con sus amigos._

–¿Ese era Sam? ¿Tu primer amor? –Jeff preguntó cuando se encontraron a una pequeña distancia de los ascensores.

–El mismo. –Blaine comentó sonrojado.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a disfrutar de vuestra estancia en el mismo hotel? –Nick movió las cejas de forma sugerente.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no sé si tiene pareja… –El líder de los Warblers comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

–¡Te ha dado un beso en la mejilla! –El rubio lo interrumpió.

–No lo sé… –Anderson estaba confundido, ese beso le había encantado, pero no sabía qué iba a pasar a partir de ese momento.

–¿Le has contado a Kurt lo que tuviste con Sam? –Thad quiso saber mientras entraban en la sala en la que iban a ensayar.

–¿Por qué hablamos del amor de verano de Blaine? –David preguntó porque no pudo evitar escuchar lo que decían sus compañeros mientras entraban.

–Porque está aquí. Parece que es miembro de uno de los coros de la competencia. –Sterling explicó.

–Eso es genial… ¿Quieres que acojamos a Jeff, Nick y Thad para que tengáis la habitación para vosotros? –Sebastian propuso. –Aunque también estoy dispuesto a un trío, si os interesa.

–¿Qué? ¡Eres algo así como mi hermanastro! –Anderson arrugó la nariz.

–Desde hace unos meses… Te conocí antes de ser tu hermanastro… Además… ¿Podemos considerarnos hermanastros? Mi padre no se ha casado con tu madre todavía… En lo que a mí respecta, pueden romper mañana… ¿Por qué me habría de perder la diversión en ese caso?

–Nos estamos perdiendo lo importante… No ha negado que quiera la habitación para él. –Hunter presionó, sabía que estaban acorralando a su líder, pero a ninguno le gustaba Kurt y Sam podía ser lo que estaban esperando.

–Yo no…

–Prométeme algo. –Clarington pidió.

–¿El qué? –Los ojos color avellana lo miraron intrigados.

–Pase lo que pase, dejarás que sea tu corazón el que marque tus acciones, sin pensar en qué pensará Kurt sobre eso.

–Te lo prometo.

* * *

Sam llegó a la cafetería del hotel, donde había quedado con Blaine. En ese momento lo que más necesitaba era sentirse como aquellas semanas en las que se sintió la persona más especial del planeta. Vio a su ex, sentado en una mesa, con un café frente a él, y se acercó con una sonrisa.

–Hola guapo. ¿Puedo sentarme? –El rubio preguntó. Sabía que debía hablar con el otro antes de coquetear, pero cuando lo tenía delante, era imposible no hacerlo.

–Claro. ¿Qué tal todo? –El moreno también sonrió.

–El mismo drama de siempre. New Directions no cambia… Antes no he podido preguntar por tu hermano. ¿Qué tal está? –El joven de Nashville quiso saber.

–Contento, en invierno estrena su primera película como protagonista. Parece que al final sí va a conseguir su sueño. –El Warbler explicó.

–Me alegro mucho por él. Y tú… ¿Tienes novio? –Evans no pudo esperar más, necesitaba saber la respuesta a eso.

–Ahora no… Pero espero que cuando vaya a Nueva York pueda volver con mi ex. –Anderson dijo, aunque habría preferido mentir, jamás le haría eso a su primer amor.

–¿Vas a estudiar en Nueva York? –Sam preguntó.

–Sí. ¿Tú que tienes pensado hacer? –Blaine se interesó.

–Me han admitido en el Instituto de Arte de Chicago*. –El rubio respondió algo triste.

–¡Eso es genial! Pensabas que por tu dislexia no podrías estudiar… Tienes mucho talento y sé que es el sitio perfecto para ti. –El moreno lo intentó animar.

–Lo sé, me hace mucha ilusión… Pero eso significa que tú y yo vamos a seguir distanciados… –El más alto susurró.

–Lo sé, pero no podemos cambiar nuestra vida porque queramos estar juntos. Eso a la larga nos dañaría. –El Warbler agarró la mano del otro de manera cariñosa. –Además, ya no somos esos niños que se conocieron un verano. He cambiado y estoy seguro de que tú también.

–Lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado. –La voz de Evans era apenas audible.

–Lo que yo siento por ti tampoco.

Anderson se lanzó y se acercó a besarlo. En el momento en el que sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos, Sam supo que estaba destinado a amar a ese joven por el resto de su vida. No les importaba si alguno de sus amigos los veía, ellos en ese momento sólo querían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

–Sigues acelerando mi corazón después de tanto tiempo. –Blaine susurró cuando se separaron. –Kurt nunca ha conseguido eso.

–Yo tampoco he sentido eso con nadie, aunque he estado con alguna chica. –El rubio explicó.

–Supongo que la etiqueta de bisexual es la que se puede aplicar contigo. –El moreno sonrió, recordando lo confundido que había estado su amigo.

–Bueno… Creo que es la etiqueta que mejor me define… Aunque yo casi diría que soy Blainesexual. –El más alto bromeó y los dos rieron.

–Había olvidado lo bien que estoy a tu lado. –El Warbler comentó.

–Ojalá no tuvieras que olvidarlo nunca.

* * *

Los dos chicos estuvieron un rato hablando y besándose, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sin embargo, tuvieron que despedirse porque tenían cosas que hacer junto a sus respectivos Glee Clubs.

Quinn abordó a Sam en cuanto estuvo a solas. Ella estaba celosa porque nunca había visto al rubio de esa manera con ella. Empezaba a pensar que debería elegirlo a él porque si podía ser así de dulce y romántico, era mucha mejor opción que Finn Hudson para ella.

–¿Quién es? –Ella preguntó inocente.

–Es Blaine… Te hablé de él, lo conocí hace tres años cuando fui a visitar a mis abuelos. –El joven respondió mientras se alejaba.

–¿El que te hizo creer que eres gay? –La chica preguntó con desdén.

–El que me mostró que soy bisexual. Sé que no te agrada, pero ese soy yo. Si quieres estar conmigo, tendrás que aceptarlo. Voy a cambiarme de ropa antes del ensayo.

* * *

–¿Qué tal, Romeo? ¿Tenemos que alojar a Nick, Jeff y Thad en nuestra habitación? –Sebastian preguntó cuando vio a su hermanastro pasar. Lo cierto era que llevaba más de media hora en la puerta de su habitación esperándolo.

–No será necesario. –Blaine respondió serio y entró en la habitación del otro, sabiendo que quería hablar.

–¿Tiene pareja? –El castaño preguntó y el otro negó con la cabeza. –¿Te ha rechazado? –El moreno volvió a negar. –Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema?

–No vamos a poder estar juntos después de este fin de semana y no sé si estoy preparado para volverme a entregar y que me vuelvan a romper el corazón. –Anderson se sentó en la cama y suspiró frustrado.

–Sólo te diré una cosa. Es mejor arrepentirse de haber hecho algo que de no haberlo hecho. –Smythe dijo antes de entrar en el baño de su habitación. Sabía que el otro necesitaba pensar y él dejaría que lo hiciera.

* * *

*Como siempre, mi información proviene de Internet, no conozco el centro.


	15. CAPÍTULO 13: ENTREGARSE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Es el último capítulo de la segunda parte... ¡Pero hay una tercera! Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: ENTREGARSE**_

Blaine se encontró abrazado por Sebastian antes de ser consciente de lo que había pasado. Los Warblers habían ganado los nacionales. La felicidad embargaba a todos los estudiantes de Dalton, que, liderados por Anderson, habían llegado más lejos de lo que jamás habían imaginado.

Blaine miró hacia un lado, buscando entre el resto de participantes el grupo de New Directions. Realmente quería encontrar a uno de ellos, que miraba hacia él con una sonrisa, que contrastaba con la expresión del resto. Sabía que se alegraba por él y pensaba agradecérselo más tarde, cuando pudieran estar a solas.

* * *

–¿Por qué sonríes? –Una molesta Rachel miró a Sam con enfado.

–Conozco a un Warbler y me alegro que haya ganado. –El rubio se encogió de hombros.

–¿No tenía suficiente con confundirte en cuanto a tu orientación sexual? ¿También tenía que hacer que nos sabotearas? –Quinn intervino, realmente molesta.

–¿De qué habla? –Finn parecía confuso.

–Es el chico con el que tuvo sexo cuando tú y yo estábamos juntos y fue a ver a sus abuelos. –La Cheerio explicó exasperada.

–Sabes que la homosexualidad no es contagiosa, ¿verdad? –Tina se mostró realmente molesta.

–¡Sam es hetero! –Ella gritó, haciendo que varias personas se volvieran hacia ella, incluidos los Warblers.

–¿Y si no lo fuera? –Sebastian se acercó algo enfadado. –¿Hay algo de malo en ser gay o bisexual o lo que sea?

–Vamos, Seb. Déjala. No merece la pena. Vamos a seguir con la celebración. –Blaine agarró de la manga del blazer de su amigo y tiró de él para alejarlo de los New Directions.

* * *

Blaine y Sam habían quedado en la habitación del primero para poder despedirse tranquilamente. Tenían tres horas antes de que el autobús de New Directions partiera, por lo que era el tiempo que tenían para disfrutar de su compañía.

–¿Cómo estás? –El moreno preguntó mientras le dejaba pasar, preocupado por la discusión que había tenido.

–Quinn es así. Supongo que se tranquilizará… –El rubio se encogió de hombros.

–¿Estás enamorado de ella? –El Warbler no planeaba ser tan rotundo, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta.

–Siento un gran aprecio por ella y creo que la quiero mucho, pero nada que ver con lo que siento por ti. –El más alto se acercó y lo besó. Fue algo rápido, quería dejar esa conversación atrás cuanto antes. –No sé qué hacer… Una parte de mi quiere estar con ella, pero otra está cansada de que siempre juegue conmigo y me exija ser lo que ella quiere que sea.

–No sé qué decirte… Te aconsejaría, pero temo que no seré objetivo. –Anderson evitó mirarlo.

–Siento ponerte en esa situación… –Evans agarró con suavidad la mano del otro.

–No tienes que disculparte. Comprendo que necesitas hablar. No puedo aconsejarte, pero puedo escucharte.

Sam estuvo más de media hora contándole a Blaine lo que había estado pasando esos tres años con Quinn. Podía saber que eso no le agradaba nada al otro, que ponía caras raras y parecía que quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía.

–Puedes decir lo que opinas. –El rubio pidió.

–Te mereces alguien mejor. Ella está jugando contigo y con Finn… Pero entiendo que sientas algo por ella y te cueste romper esos lazos. –El moreno confesó.

–Ahora te toca hablar a ti. –El más alto animó al otro.

Esa vez era Anderson el que escuchaba y Evans el que mostraba su desconformidad en su cara.

–Sé que Kurt no debería tratarme así, pero… La persona a la que amo no puede estar conmigo, por lo que me tengo que conformar. –Blaine admitió.

–Pero seguro que hay alguien que te pueda tratar mejor. –Sam intentó razonar.

–¿Realmente me lo merezco? No lo amo… ¿Realmente merezco a alguien que me ame sin condiciones? –El moreno expresó sus miedos en voz alta.

–No puedes condenarte porque no puedes estar con la persona que amas. No puedes quedarte esperando. Intenta rehacer tu vida, intenta encontrar el amor. –El rubio aconsejó.

–De momento, quiero vivir estas horas que nos quedan juntos.

Anderson besó al otro de manera dulce. No tenían mucha prisa y quería disfrutar al máximo de ese regalo que los Warblers les habían hecho. No sabían cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudieran volver a verse.

Sin embargo, durante esas dos horas que les quedaban, podían disfrutar de lo que podría haber sido, de cómo sería sus vidas si pudieran estar juntos. Esas dos horas iban a ser para sentirse, para mimarse, para amarse.

Pronto los besos dulces fueron sustituidos por otros más pasionales. Las manos abandonaban sus lugares para explorar nuevos rincones, un poco más prohibidos, un poco más deseados. Los suspiros, los gemidos y las palabras dulces susurradas comenzaron a llenar el silencio y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban desnudos, dejando que sus cuerpos mostraran todo lo que sentían.

* * *

Sam miraba a Blaine, con los ojos tristes. Estaba viendo como se ponía la corbata y notó un nudo en su estómago. Sabía que había llegado el momento de decirse adiós, pero él no podía soportarlo. ¿Cuántas veces iba a vivir esa situación? Ellos sentían algo muy especial, lo que tenían era único, y no podían conservarlo porque el destino no les permitía estar en la misma ciudad.

–¿Crees en Dios? –El rubio preguntó.

–No. Al menos, no en el que creen los cristianos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –El moreno lo miró sorprendido.

–No sé… Intento buscarle explicación a nuestra situación. –El más alto comentó.

–No tiene explicación. El destino está siendo cruel con nosotros… Pero me gusta pensar que en algún momento se compadecerá de nosotros y nos pondrá en el mismo lugar para que seamos felices. –El Warbler explicó.

–¿Lo prometes? –Evans lo miró esperanzado, por lo que el otro se sentó a su lado y acarició su pierna con suavidad.

–No puedo prometerlo, no es algo que yo pueda hacer. Sin embargo, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que eso suceda…

Nada más decir esas palabras, se escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta.

–Siento molestar, pero Mr Schue está preguntando por Sam para irnos. Es el único que falta y el autobús ya ha llegado. –La voz de Tina sonó suave, casi como si deseara que los otros no la escucharan.

–Me tengo que ir. –Sam comentó y besó al amor de su vida una última vez antes de salir. Al abrir la puerta, su amiga lo miró con compasión y pasó su brazo por la cintura del otro, aunque era un poco incómodo para ella.

–Todo estará bien. –Ella prometió.

–Ojalá.


	16. PARTE III: EN MAL MOMENTO

_**SOUL MATES**_

 _ **PARTE III: EN MAL MOMENTO**_

Sam se muda a Nueva York porque Quinn es trasladada en su empresa y él trabaja en casa. Ahí se encuentra a Blaine y, aunque esa vez ya no tienen que despedirse, no es el mejor momento para estar juntos…


	17. CAPÍTULO 14: OTRO REENCUENTRO

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: OTRO REENCUENTRO**_

Sam decidió salir a dar un paseo. A sus 28 años, se acababa de mudar a Nueva York por el trabajo de su mujer. Quinn era una empleada del sector bancario a la que acababan de ascender, a pesar de estar embarazada, y había pasado de trabajar en las oficinas de una ciudad pequeña a un puesto con responsabilidad en la gran manzana.

Él era un artista que empezaba a ser reconocido y, por lo tanto, podía trabajar en cualquier lado. Sólo necesitaba un lugar para pintar, sus materiales y su imaginación. Por eso estaba dispuesto a vivir allí donde su esposa lo necesitara.

La pareja llevaba un año intentando ser padres cuando descubrieron que ella estaba embarazada. Querían formar una familia, por lo que la noticia fue muy bien recibida. Al principio, temían que pudiera afectar al ascenso de Quinn, pero tenía talento, por lo que sus jefes no dudaron en proponerla para el puesto.

La mudanza con una mujer embarazada de cinco meses había sido más complicada de lo que Sam había esperado. Por suerte, al saber lo que les esperaba, todavía no habían comprado nada para el bebé. Sin embargo, eso suponía que tenían que empezar a pensar en comprar.

Con eso en mente, quería localizar tiendas que podría visitar con su esposa para realizar esas compras. Tenían que tener todo preparado cuanto antes y, con la habitación que sería para el niño pintada ya de un azul cielo, era el momento ideal para comenzar las compras.

Su paseo le dirigió a Times Square y se quedó maravillado por el lugar. Nunca había estado ahí. Se entretuvo un rato, mirando a su alrededor, hasta que su mirada se dirigió a un cartel del próximo estreno de Broadway. Unos ojos dorados destacaban bajo el título de la obra. Él los conocía, había estado enamorado del dueño de esos ojos desde hacía trece años.

Volvió a casa rápidamente, sin mirar más tiendas de cosas para bebés. Tenía que comprobar que realmente era Blaine el que estaba trabajando en esa obra. No sería raro, él recordaba que siempre había querido trabajar como actor. Sin embargo, no había esperado encontrarlo de manera tan clara y tan pronto.

Abrió su portátil y buscó la obra. En la lista de actores, como protagonista, figuraba Anderson. Se estrenaba en dos semanas y, para su fortuna, había entradas. Al principio pensó en comprar para el mismo día del estreno, pero se dio cuenta de que debería ir con Quinn y que, tal vez, podía empañar ese día tan especial para su ex.

Sam negaría si le preguntaran, pero llevaba unos cuantos años leyendo artículos sobre Broadway en busca de cualquier pista sobre el hombre que le había robado el corazón cuando eran apenas dos adolescentes descubriendo el amor. No había encontrado nada y, por lo que comprobó en ese momento, era el primer papel importante para él.

Suponía que habría muchas personas importantes para él en el público, familia, amigos… Tal vez un novio. Él no podía robarle esa noche, jamás se lo perdonaría. Por eso se decidió a comprar una entrada entre semana mientras Quinn estuviera en el trabajo, para después intentar encontrarse con él para que le firmara un autógrafo y, quién sabe, pudieran charlar. Deseaba verlo, deseaba hablar con él, aunque también tenía miedo.

¿Qué haría si el otro estaba soltero y todavía sentía algo por él? ¿Dejaría a Quinn embarazada? ¿Se atrevería a romper su matrimonio para estar con el hombre al que amaba? ¿Podrían ser felices si conseguían estar juntos definitivamente? ¿Habrían cambiado mucho en ese tiempo? Sólo había una manera de saberlo…

* * *

Blaine estaba feliz ese martes. Después de un fin de semana especial, en el que había debutado como protagonista en Broadway, con un estreno al que habían asistido su familia y amigos. Incluso sus padres habían dejado de discutir y habían ido acompañados de sus respectivas parejas para no empañar ese día. Había sido una noche casi perfecta y se sentía muy orgulloso por eso.

El único problema eran los celos de su prometido, Kurt, que no soportaba que su carrera fuera mejor que la de él. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer, él no era el responsable de todas las negativas que su futuro marido había tenido. Si no era lo que los directores de casting buscaban, él no tenía la culpa.

El lunes había sido su día de descanso, pero acababa de terminar la actuación de ese día y ya estaba listo para salir a firmar unos autógrafos y marcharse a casa. Sonreía y charlaba con los fans, feliz de ver que había gente que apreciaba su trabajo. Casi había terminado cuando alguien se acercó.

–Sam. –El rubio comentó con una sonrisa mientras le acercaba el CD con la música de la obra, que Blaine mismo había grabado semanas antes.

–¿Sammy? –Los ojos color avellana estaban brillando de manera intensa justo antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo con fuerza. Se habían extrañado demasiado y, aunque sus vidas habían cambiado mucho, todavía recordaban aquellas maravillosas semanas en las que sólo existían esos dos adolescentes, descubriendo el significado de la palabra amor.

–¿Qué tal estás? –El pintor quiso saber.

–Muy bien, he cumplido mis sueños, como has podido ver. ¿Tú? –El moreno se apartó un poco, pero lo agarró por la mano que tenía libre. En ese momento, notó el anillo del otro. Una banda de oro fina y fría, que congeló su corazón y le hizo recordar que, aunque él no llevaba uno, su pareja llevaba el de compromiso. –Estás casado.

–Sí. Me he casado con Quinn y estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo. –Evans estaba avergonzado, no quería reconocerlo, pero tampoco quería mentir.

–Enhorabuena, espero que seas muy feliz. –El actor hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír, no se sentía muy feliz en ese momento. –Yo estoy comprometido con Kurt.

Celos. Eso era lo que había llevado a Anderson a hablarle de su compromiso.

Celos. Eso era lo que Sam sintió cuando escuchó que Blaine iba a casarse.

Celos. Eso era lo que los dos sentían y lo que hizo que, después de que Blaine firmara el CD, los dos se despidieran sin decir nada más. Olvidados quedaron los planes del rubio de ir a tomar un café y charlar, atrás quedaron las ganas del moreno de volver a ver al chico que le había robado el corazón, aunque ya convertido en todo un hombre, además muy atractivo.

Sin embargo, tardaron poco en arrepentirse de no haber dicho nada más y de haberse alejado tan pronto. Los dos sacaron sus teléfonos casi a la vez y buscaron el número del otro. Ese número que no se habían atrevido a borrar porque, secretamente, todavía deseaban tener esa relación que hiciera que fuera felices para siempre. Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a llamar al otro. No era su momento.


	18. CAPÍTULO 15: ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Hay una conversación en la que, para no estar constantemente indicando quién habla y repetir muchas veces las cosas, he utilizado cursiva para identificar a Sam.

Además, debo decir que esta parte tampoco será muy larga... No sé cuántos capítulos serán, pero no creo que muchos.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?**_

Sam llegó a su casa y miró el reloj. Todavía faltaban tres horas para que su esposa llegara a casa, por lo que tenía tiempo para hacer una llamada. Durante su camino de vuelta, había pensado bien con quién podía desahogarse, lo necesitaba con mucha urgencia. Llegó a la conclusión de que Tina sería la que mejor lo escucharía. Cogió su móvil y buscó el número de teléfono. Después de saludarse y tratar temas triviales, el rubio le contó lo que había pasado.

–Sam… ¿No crees que él también puede sentirse celoso? Si tú te lo propusieras, podrías volver con él. Sí, está prometido, pero eso es fácil de parar… Sin embargo, vas a tener un bebé y eso sí que no es fácil de parar. Él ha sentido que no tenía una oportunidad…

–Y yo he sido estúpido al no decirle que aún lo amo…

–Normalmente, te diría que sigas a tu corazón y que, si lo amas, te arriesgues. Ahora no hay nada que os separe, podríais vivir en Nueva York juntos… Sin embargo, vas a ser padre y eso cambia las cosas. Tienes que pensar muy bien qué vas a hacer. No puedes tirar todo por la borda por un amor de verano. –Ella explicó.

–¿Y qué hago? –Él suspiró.

–No te lo puedo decir. Es tu decisión… Sólo puedo decirte, que hagas lo que hagas, voy a apoyarte en todo lo que quieras. Incluso si las cosas no salen bien y necesitas dónde quedarte, no nos importaría acogerte en nuestra casa. Peter ya duerme toda la noche del tirón y no te molestaría… Y no me importaría tener una niñera gratis para cuando tenemos que ir a trabajar.

–Gracias.

–De nada, Sammy-Days… Pero ten en cuenta una cosa… Aunque no quieras volver con él, podéis retomar vuestra amistad. Os comprendíais de una manera especial…

Siguieron hablando, pero esa vez de otros temas. Eran los mejores amigos y él la necesitaba más que nunca.

* * *

Blaine llegó a su apartamento y suspiró. Sebastian lo miró desde el sofá con la ceja alzada.

–No preguntes. –El moreno comentó mientras fue al minibar y sacó un vaso y la botella de whiskey. Sirvió un poco de licor y se lo bebió de un trago.

–Blaine, tus acciones gritan que ha pasado algo… ¿Has vuelto a discutir con Kurt? ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? –El castaño quiso saber.

–No he discutido con Kurt.

–No me mientas. Lleváis tres días sin discutir, debe ser un record… –El abogado exclamó irónico.

–Sam ha ido a verme a la salida del teatro. –El actor decidió sincerarse mientras volvía a servirse otra copa.

–¿Sam? ¿Qué Sam? –Smythe lo miró sorprendido.

–Sam… Mi primer amor. –Anderson reconoció avergonzado.

–¿El primero que tuvo sexo contigo? –Sebastian preguntó.

–¿Por qué siempre lo reduces todo al sexo? –Blaine quiso saber.

–Porque es lo más interesante… Pero a lo importante… ¿Os habéis vuelto a acostar juntos? –El castaño lo miró.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –El moreno se escandalizó de que su hermanastro pensara así.

–En ese caso… ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú estás enamoradísimo de Kurt y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso, ¿no? –El abogado sabía que estaba jugando sucio, pero también sabía que el otro se arrepentiría toda la vida si no aprovechaba la oportunidad.

–Sam podría haber cambiado eso… Aún sigo sintiendo algo por él… Pero está casado y esperando un hijo. –El actor volvió a sentir una punzada en el corazón al decirlo en voz alta. Parecía más real.

–Eso no debería impediros…

–No seas insensible. Ya no podemos estar juntos… Él tiene una familia… –Anderson estaba a punto de llorar.

–Blaine… Sabes de sobra que odio a Kurt y que lo último que quiero es que te cases con él. Ten cuidado y no hagas algo de lo que no estés seguro. –Smythe pidió.

–No lo haré, te lo prometo.

* * *

Después de pensarlo mucho, Sam decidió que debía pedirle disculpas a Blaine. No sabía qué les depararía el futuro, pero tenía algo muy claro. Él no quería perderlo para siempre y prefería tenerlo a su lado, aunque fuera sólo como amigo. Lo había extrañado mucho y sabía que si cuando tenía quince años le hubieran dicho que se comportaría así, se habría reído.

Sacó su teléfono y buscó el contacto que todavía conservaba. Observó durante unos momentos ese número, todavía dudando de si debía llamar o no. Sin embargo, supo que no había otra alternativa. Tenía que llamar.

Estuvo un rato esperando a que le contestara hasta el punto de que estuvo a punto de desistir y colgar cuando escuchó una tímida voz al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Blaine estaba hablando con Sebastian cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. El castaño pronto supo lo que pasaba al ver la sonrisa de su hermanastro.

–Contesta.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere? –El moreno lo miró con algo de miedo.

–Si no contestas, nunca lo sabrás. –El abogado explicó.

–No sé si estoy preparado. –El actor susurró.

–Estoy a tu lado. –Anderson asintió tras las palabras del otro y descolgó.

* * *

–¿Diga?

 _–¿Blaine?_

–¿Sam?

 _–Sí, soy yo…_

–¿Qué querías?

 _–Verás…_ –Sam se sonrojó, estaba nervioso, aunque no entendía por qué. Ellos siempre habían sido grandes amigos y podían hablar de cualquier cosa. _–Te he echado de menos._

–Sam… Las cosas han cambiado… Me gustaría que volvamos a ser esos adolescentes que se conocieron en Sundream y vivieron un hermoso amor de adolescencia… Pero ya no somos esos quinceañeros y ahora tenemos una vida. Tú estás casado y esperas un hijo y yo… Yo voy a casarme con Kurt…

 _–No entiendo por qué Kurt, con lo mal que te trató._

–¿Y Quinn? ¿Sigue sin aceptar que eres bisexual? –Blaine estaba enfadado, no podía creer que le juzgara de esa manera.

 _–Lo siento, no quería ofenderte._

–¿Por qué las cosas no podían haber sido más fáciles? Si nos hubiéramos reencontrado hace un año… Podríamos haber intentado ver si podíamos estar juntos. Romper un compromiso o un matrimonio es duro, pero con niños la cosa cambia.

 _–Quieres decir que si Quinn no estuviera embarazada… ¿Lo intentaríamos?_

–Eso mismo es lo que quiero decir.

 _–¿Dejarías a Kurt por mí?_ –El rubio contuvo la respiración.

–Dejaría a Kurt por ti, pero eso ya no es una opción.

 _–Me siento estúpido… Llevábamos un año esperando a ser padres y dejamos de intentarlo porque en el banco planeaban ascender a uno de los empleados, por lo que dejamos de intentarlo… Y poco después nos enteramos de que ya estaba embarazada… Si hubiera esperado…_

–El destino no quiere que estemos juntos, nos lo ha demostrado demasiadas veces… No hay vuelta atrás. No quiero que nos despidamos, pero sólo vamos a seguir haciéndonos daño. Adiós Sammy.

 _–Adiós Blainey._

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que parece que la cosa está mal, pero... Adelanto una cosa. Si no quieres saber nada del próximo capítulo, para de leer...

El próximo capítulo se titula "infidelidad"...


	19. CAPÍTULO 16: INFIEL

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Este capítulo es más corto de lo habitual... Pero es lo que tengo... El próximo espero que sea más largo XD

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16: INFIEL**_

Cinco días después de que Blaine se despidiera de Sam para siempre, Kurt había convencido a su prometido de que debían comprarse un lugar para comenzar su vida de casados. Por eso, antes de comenzar a mirar casas, decidieron pasar por el banco para poder saber cuánto podrían pagar. Era el momento perfecto porque los dos habían encontrado un buen trabajo con el que podrían afrontar una hipoteca. El moreno triunfaba en Broadway y el castaño llevaba tres años trabajando para una revista de moda tras comprender que no iba a poder dedicarse al teatro musical.

Al entrar en la oficina, un hombre les dijo que le acompañaran a la oficina de la encargada de concesión de créditos e hipotecas. La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que el empleado abrió sin llamar. Al entrar, los tres hombres vieron a un cuarto que sujetaba a una mujer por el trasero. Ella tenía la falda algo levantada mientras él tenía los pantalones bajados.

–Disculpad. –El compañero de ambos comentó y cerró la puerta. Intentó pedir disculpas a los clientes, pero él mismo estaba abochornado por lo que acababan de ver. Al final, acabó contándoles que todos sabían que eran amantes y que había conseguido el ascenso por eso. Después de unos minutos, el hombre que estaba en el interior salió y la mujer sonrió hacia ellos.

–Siento haberos hecho esperar… Por favor, pasad.

Blaine no reaccionó hasta que sintió la mano de Kurt empujándolo. Él reconocía a esa persona, era la mujer de Sam. Había cambiado poco físicamente, salvo que se veía algo más madura. Se notaba su estado de embarazo, por lo que no podía creerse que ella estuviera haciéndole eso a alguien tan maravilloso como Sam.

Se sentaron frente a su mesa y ella y el mayor comenzaron a hablar mientras Anderson pensaba en si debería llamar a Evans o debería ocultárselo. Sin embargo, salió de su estupor cuando escuchó que se referían a él como señor Hummel.

–Soy Anderson, no Hummel. –Él respondió serio.

–No por mucho tiempo. –Kurt intervino.

–No pienso cambiar mi apellido por Hummel. Yo había pensado en unirlos…

–¿Hummel-Anderson? Bueno, podría aceptar eso.

–Bueno… Yo había pensado que en orden alfabético… Es decir, Anderson-Hummel… Suena mejor. –Blaine comentó seguro de sí mismo.

–No pienso renunciar al apellido de mi padre. Serás Hummel y no se hable más. –Kurt se mostró borde.

–¿Y yo sí tengo que renunciar al apellido de mi familia? Ni tu hermanastro ni tu madrastra son Hummel, al menos mi hermano, mi hermanastra y mi madrastra sí son Anderson.

–Disculpad… Podéis discutir esto de manera privada, aquí estamos para ver vuestras finanzas y orientaros en la cantidad que podríais gastar para comprar una casa. Tenemos que encontrar una hipoteca que sea cómoda para vosotros…

–Genial…

La mujer se puso a trabajar. De vez en cuando les hacía preguntas sobre sus sueldos y sobre sus deudas o gastos. Sin embargo, para Blaine nada de eso importaba. Él tenía dos cosas en la mente. La primera, y más importante, que no iba a cambiar su apellido. La segunda era que no sabía si contarle o no a Sam que su mujer es infiel.

* * *

Cuando Blaine llegó a casa, se dirigió al mueble y sacó la botella de Whiskey, como había hecho el día que se había encontrado a su primer amor en el teatro.

–Voy a empezar a pensar que Sam es buena influencia para ti. –Sebastian bromeó al ver que se tomaba el líquido de color ámbar de un solo trago.

–Tú también necesitarías varias copas si te pasara lo que me ha pasado a mí. –El moreno se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro antes de comenzar a contarle lo que había pasado.

–Bueno… Lo primero que voy a decir es que Kurt es idiota y te mereces algo mejor. Lo segundo es… Que Quinn es idiota y Sam se merece algo mejor… ¿Cuándo vais a comenzar a fabricarme un sobrinito? –El castaño cuestionó.

–¿Qué? ¡Somos hombres! ¡No podemos tener hijos! –El actor lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

–Lo que digas… ¿Eso es lo único que te escandaliza de lo que te he dicho? ¿Alguien empieza a tener dudas de su compromiso? –El abogado sonrió satisfecho.

–No puedo creer que sea tan egoísta. –Anderson protestó.

–Yo sí.

–Seb…

–Blaine… ¡Es verdad! –Smythe levantó las manos, él no quería discutir, pero tal vez era el momento de ser sincero. Si hasta ese momento había guardado silencio había sido porque respetaba mucho a su hermanastro. No quería que pensara que le obligaba a hacer algo, sólo esperaba que no cometiera un error.

–¿Desde cuándo sabes que es así? –Blaine preguntó.

–Siempre lo he sabido… Bueno, todos lo hemos sabido… ¿Por qué crees que nos molestó que, tras aquel encuentro con Sam, volvieras con Hummel? –Sebastian confesó.

–Empiezo a tener dudas del compromiso. –El moreno suspiró, frustrado por la situación.

–Bueno… Aún estás a tiempo. Hasta que no firméis los papeles, tienes tiempo para romper esa relación… ¿Y tal vez luchar por Sam? –El castaño propuso.

–Sam está casado…

–Pero Quinn le es infiel… En lo que a mí respecta, él puede incluso no ser el padre… –El abogado insinuó.

–Apenas llevan unas semanas aquí… Le dieron el ascenso estando ya embarazada. –El actor comentó.

–¿No ves eso algo sospechoso? –Smythe cuestionó.

–Ese pensamiento es machista. –Anderson lo miró extrañado porque su hermanastro no pensaba así.

–Lo sé, pero, por desgracia, es como piensan el 99% de empresarios.

–Tal vez le ha tocado un jefe de ese 1% restante.

–Si tú lo crees…

Decidieron dejar el tema de conversación, sabían que no llegarían a ninguna conclusión y Blaine necesitaba distraerse. Por eso, durante los siguientes minutos se dedicaron a beber y ver la televisión, sin importarles nada más.


	20. CAPÍTULO 17: DECISIONES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17: DECISIONES**_

Blaine sabía que debería haber terminado su compromiso desde el día en que empezó a tener dudas. Sabía que incluso no debería haber vuelto con Kurt tras darse cuenta que, a pesar de todo, Sam era el amor de su vida.

Sin embargo, el miedo a la soledad había conseguido que se aferrara a esa relación, tal vez sin darse cuenta de que era tóxica y que ninguno de los dos iba a ser feliz mientras estuvieran juntos.

Hummel era tan diferente a Evans en todos los sentidos. Mientras el cuerpo del rubio irradiaba masculinidad, belleza y fortaleza, el del castaño era más fino y delicado. El artista era alegre, divertido y lo comprendía tal como era. Kurt era orgulloso, se preocupaba mucho por las apariencias e intentaba cambiarlo.

Había veces que Blaine se decía a sí mismo que se merecía el trato que Kurt le daba, que ese era el precio de estar enamorado de alguien que jamás podría estar con él. Si él no amaba a su pareja como debería hacerlo, parecía casi de "justicia" que el trato que recibiera no fuera el más dulce de todos.

Sin embargo, la vuelta de Sam a su vida había conseguido que extrañara lo que tenían en aquel verano en el que fue plenamente feliz. Le debía tanto a ese adolescente que le había robado el corazón tantos años atrás…

Sabía que, si él no lo hubiera ayudado a reconciliarse con su padre, el divorcio de éste sólo los habría alejado aún más y, probablemente, no tendrían la relación que tenían en ese momento. Tampoco sabía cómo sería su relación con su madre o con Cooper. Desde luego, no se imaginaba a Hummel haciendo eso por él.

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Kurt hablaba con una mujer, la encargada de mostrarles diversos apartamentos para que la pareja pudiera comprar. Blaine sabía que era una locura, pero era otro de los muchos caprichos de su prometido y no tenía el valor de negárselo… No cuando la noche anterior había tenido un sueño nada inocente, protagonizado por apuesto rubio de ojos verdes.

La mujer aparcó el coche y los tres salieron para dirigirse a un elegante edificio. El moreno frunció el ceño, no era un lugar que pudieran permitirse. No les iba mal económicamente, pero no estaba seguro de que pudieran vivir cómodamente pagando una hipoteca tan alta como la que les quedaría si elegían un apartamento de ese lugar.

–Os va a encantar el lugar. Es un barrio muy familiar y el edificio es espectacular. –Ella explicó mientras entraban.

–¿Qué tal las zonas comunes? –Kurt se interesó.

–Esta es la entrada, vigilada las 24 horas por un portero. –La agente se acercó para hablar con el empleado para indicarle a dónde se dirigían.

–¿Es limpio? ¿O lo tienen descuidado? –El castaño siguió preguntando.

Blaine volvió a desconectar. Esa no era su conversación. Tenía claro que ese no era el lugar que se podían permitir, por lo que no iba a perder un valioso tiempo que podría invertir en aclarar lo que sentía y lo que iba a hacer.

Al entrar en el apartamento, tuvo clarísimo que no podrían pagarlo. El lugar era inmenso, con un salón en el que él podría ensayar las coreografías de la obra, tres habitaciones, dos baños y…

–¿Vestidor? Nosotros no necesitamos un vestidor. –El moreno miró la pequeña sala que daba a su dormitorio.

–Claro que sí.

–Claro que no. –Anderson miró a su prometido. No iba a arriesgar su futuro económico por uno de los caprichos de su pareja.

–Vamos, Blaine. El sitio es perfecto. No vamos a encontrar nada mejor situado. Nos lo quedamos. –Hummel insistió.

–¡Tengo que hacer transbordo en el metro para llegar al teatro! ¡Tardaré más de 45 minutos en ir! –El moreno estaba molesto.

–Pero está cerca de mi trabajo. –Kurt intentó argumentar.

–Deberíamos buscar algo intermedio. Seguro que hay algo que esté más cerca de mi trabajo y que tenga una línea que te lleve al tuyo. –El actor intentó dialogar.

–Esta es la zona que han elegido. Cuando hablé con ustedes fue una de sus peticiones. –La agente los miró extrañada.

–Habló con él… Y al parecer, ha tomado decisiones sin contar conmigo… No importa, tampoco podemos permitírnoslo. –Anderson concluyó.

–Está por debajo del presupuesto que me dieron. –Ella se extrañó.

–¿Kurt? –Blaine lo miró realmente enfadado.

–Lo siento, pero no vamos a encontrar nada con el presupuesto que querías… Si hacemos un esfuerzo…

–No. –El moreno fue tajante.

–¿Por qué no? –Hummel estaba molesto.

–Mira Kurt, no vamos a ponernos de acuerdo en nada y en el fondo los dos sabemos por qué. –El más joven intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpido.

–Porque estás siendo irracional.

–No, Kurt. Tú eres el egoísta e irracional en esta relación. No podemos pagar tanto y lo que tú esperas es que YO renuncie a cosas que me gustan o necesito a cambio de que tú tengas todo lo que se te antoje. Además, quieres que me cambie el apellido y… ¿Sabes qué? No va a pasar… Hace mucho tiempo que deberíamos haber terminado con esta relación enfermiza, pero nos hemos aferrado al otro como si fuera nuestra única oportunidad de ser feliz, pero… No es así, principalmente porque juntos no somos felices. Volver contigo ha sido un gran error…

–¿Me estás dejando? ¡Fuiste tú el que quisiste volver conmigo y fuiste tú el que me propuso matrimonio! –El castaño gritó.

–He cometido muchos errores en lo que respecta a mi vida amorosa. –Anderson comentó.

–Te vas con otro, ¿verdad? –Kurt quiso saber.

–Siento algo muy intenso por otra persona, pero no voy a poder tener una relación con él.

Hummel le dio una bofetada en la cara y salió del lugar a toda prisa. Blaine lo siguió, suspirando porque, al final, tantos años de esfuerzo no habían servido para nada. Su relación se había roto, la persona de la que estaba enamorado no podía estar con él y no iba a poder tener ese final feliz con el que siempre había soñado.

* * *

Cuando Blaine llegó a su apartamento, corrió hacia Sebastian para abrazarlo y dejar que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante todo el viaje salieran. Su hermanastro lo abrazó con fuerza, deseando consolarlo. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el moreno pudiera contarle lo que había pasado, aunque no le dijo que el motivo por el que lloraba era porque, por fin, podía deprimirse por no estar con Sam sin sentirse culpable por los sentimientos de Kurt.

El castaño no sabía qué hacer, él no era muy bueno en esas situaciones, era más el tipo con el que te vas de juerga cuando acabas el llanto para buscar un nuevo amante que te haga olvidar lo que ha pasado. A pesar de todo, intentó tranquilizarlo. Intentó animarlo y mostrarle que sin Hummel a su lado podía encontrar la felicidad, pero, al darse cuenta de que no estaba teniendo ningún éxito, decidió que debía llamar a los refuerzos.


	21. CAPÍTULO 18: CAMBIOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Creo que quedan dos capítulos...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18: CAMBIOS**_

Sam llamó al timbre y esperó a que le abrieran. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero en esos momentos era en lo último en lo que pensaba. Sebastian lo había llamado para contarle que Blaine estaba llorando desconsoladamente y él no sabía qué hacer para consolarlo.

Eso había sido todo lo que había necesitado para dejarlo todo y correr hasta allí, la dirección que Smythe le había dado, el lugar donde los dos hermanastros vivían. A pesar de todo, no estaba seguro de lo qué iba a ver o de cómo iba a consolar al que había sido el amor de su adolescencia.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, le costó un poco reconocer al castaño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, desde que se encontraron en los nacionales.

–¿Dónde está? –El rubio preguntó.

–Sígueme. –El abogado pidió y los dos entraron en el apartamento.

* * *

Blaine sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría. Suponía que era Sebastian, que volvía de ver quién había llamado al timbre. No le apetecía moverse, no tenía motivo para dejar de llorar.

Sintió como el colchón se hundía a su lado, señal inequívoca de que alguien se había sentado y no dudó en ningún momento que era su hermanastro. Por eso ni se inmutó cuando notó una mano acariciándole la espalda.

–Blaine. –El recién llegado susurró, haciendo que el otro se incorporara rápidamente. Había reconocido la voz, siempre deseaba escucharla y había sido muy habitual en sus sueños, sobre todo desde que se habían reencontrado.

–¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí? –El moreno quiso saber mientras miraba esos ojos verdes que seguían acelerando su corazón.

–Sebastian me ha llamado porque estaba preocupado. –El pintor limpió las lágrimas del otro. –¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado?

–Ya no podía más, no podía seguir fingiendo que amo a alguien que nunca ha tenido mi corazón. –El actor volvió a llorar. –Tú te lo quedaste aquel verano y no me lo devolviste. Pero estás casado y no podemos estar juntos, pero tampoco puedo estar con Kurt porque no puedo más, pero tampoco quiero estar solo y…

–Blaine, respira. Te estás agobiando sin necesidad. Lo más importante ahora es que te tranquilices. Creo que debemos hablar, pero lo más importante ahora es que dejes de llorar. Somos adultos y podemos encontrar una solución a nuestro problema… –Evans intentó razonar.

–¿Qué solución? –Anderson lo miró intrigado.

–Yo también perdí mi corazón ese verano y lo tienes tú, lo sabes. –Sam se acercó tanto que sus labios sólo estaban separados por escasos centímetros.

–No eres una persona que sea infiel, tienes un gran corazón. –Blaine susurró muy nervioso. No deseaba nada más que eliminar esa distancia y besar esos labios, pero sabía que no debía.

–Me conoces muy bien, pero… ¿No lo he sido ya? ¿No estoy haciéndonos daño a todos siguiendo con ella a pesar de que no la amo? –El rubio preguntó.

–El bebé…

–Encontraremos una solución… Siempre pensamos que el que no estuviéramos juntos era culpa del destino, pero si somos sinceros, ahora no es así. El mismo día que nos volvimos a ver, pudimos estar juntos sin impedimentos, pero hemos sido nosotros los cobardes…

–No quería hacerte daño. Eres el que más tienes que perder. –El moreno agarró con fuerza la mano del otro.

–Ese bebé será mi hijo, esté o no con Quinn. Tenemos que buscar la felicidad y no quiero que, en unos años, le guarde algún tipo de rencor a mi hijo porque sea el culpable de que haya perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz.

–¿Y si no es tu hijo? –El actor recordó que había algo que le quería contar. Hasta ese momento ni le había pasado por la cabeza decírselo. Sin embargo, Sabiendo que voluntariamente quería dejar a su esposa, creía que era mejor que lo supiera por si eso facilitaba el divorcio.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –El rubio lo miró intrigado.

–Verás… –Anderson se sinceró y le contó todo lo que había visto y escuchado. Se dio cuenta que el otro estaba dolido, pero más que nada por la traición. Después de eso, no dijeron nada. Los dos se tumbaron en la cama, mirando al techo, en silencio, pensando, aclarando sus sentimientos y planeando un futuro que, esperaban, les deparara muchos momentos felices juntos.

* * *

Para cuando Sam y Blaine decidieron levantarse para cenar, Sebastian ya había pedido comida china y no podía faltar mucho para que llegara, por lo que fueron al salón para esperar. Al entrar, el rubio se fijó en algo que hasta ese momento no había llamado su atención.

–¿Dónde conseguiste ese cuadro?

–¿Realmente pensabas que me perdería tu primera exposición? –El moreno sonrió con cariño.

–No te vi. –El pintor se sorprendió.

–Te evité porque no estaba preparado para verte y volver a decirte adiós. Además, Kurt y yo habíamos vuelto y parte de mí se sentía culpable sólo con estar ahí. –El actor explicó.

–Fue el primer cuadro que vendí… Bueno, algunos conocidos me habían comprado alguno, pero era la primera vez que alguien que no me conocía compraba una de mis obras… Aunque, ahora que sé quién lo compró, no es del todo cierto… Lo pinté pensando en ti. –Evans reconoció.

–¿En serio? –El abogado preguntó en voz alta, por mucho que quería dejar que hablaran a solas de eso, no podía evitar su curiosidad. –Es un paisaje otoñal… Bonito, pero un paisaje.

–¿Qué tonos predominan? –Sam preguntó casi desafiante.

–Marrón, amarillo… –El castaño comenzó a enumerar, pero paró porque el otro estaba negando.

–Ocre, avellana, ámbar, un ligero toque de verde… Mira los ojos de tu hermanastro. –El rubio sonrió mientras Anderson se sonrojaba.

–Sutil, pero cierto. –Smythe estaba encantado con la respuesta porque eso mostraba que el amor que había entre ellos era muy real.

–¿Te vas a ir después de cenar? –Anderson quiso saber.

–No. He llamado a Quinn antes de venir y le he dicho que un amigo me necesita y que no sabía cuándo iba a volver, que incluso podía pasar la noche fuera si lo necesitaba. Ella se ha mostrado comprensiva y me ha dicho que no me preocupe… Supongo que habrá visto una oportunidad para estar con su amante. –El pintor se encogió de hombros.

–¿Se lo has contado? –Sebastian miró a su hermanastro sorprendido.

–Él ya había tomado una decisión, por lo que no tenía motivos para seguir ocultándoselo. –Blaine respondió.

–¿Eso significa que os vais a dar una oportunidad? –El castaño los miró esperanzado.

–Eso significa que, después de tantos años, por fin podemos estar juntos… Pero antes, tengo que romper mi relación con Quinn. Ninguno de los dos se merece que les haga daño.


	22. CAPÍTULO 19: LA RUPTURA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Este capítulo es una conversación, por lo que hay mucho guión y poca descripción. No me gusta hacer este tipo de capítulos, pero así es como ha salido... Queda poco para el final de la historia... Uno o dos capítulos... Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 19: LA RUPTURA**_

Sam llegó muy tarde a su casa. No había encontrado el momento de abandonar a Blaine para enfrentar a su mujer. Sabía que ella no estaría contenta, pero no quería esperar a otro día. No tenía ningún plan, aunque Sebastian y Anderson le habían dicho que podía quedarse con ellos, él prefería esperar para convivir con el amor de su vida.

Quinn estaba en la mesa, rodeada de papeles. No era la primera vez que se llevaba trabajo a casa. Se preguntaba si lo hacía porque, con el tiempo que pasaba con su amante, no le daba tiempo a terminar. Sin embargo, no le dolía, era una muestra más de que no estaba enamorado y que debía terminar con esa mentira.

–¿Podemos hablar? –El hombre quiso saber.

–Lo siento, cariño, pero tengo que leer estos papeles porque tengo una reunión a primera hora.

–No puede esperar, es algo que tenemos que hablar ahora. –El marido explicó de manera firme. No iba a retrasar ese momento.

–Está bien. –Ella respondió molesta mientras dejaba los papeles a su lado. Él se sentó, dejando un espacio entre ellos. –¿Qué tal tu amigo?

–Triste… –Sam se dio cuenta que era una oportunidad única. ¿Hasta qué punto iba a mentirle su esposa? Por eso, decidió mentir. –Ha descubierto que su novio es infiel y está pasando por un mal momento. No se lo esperaba.

–Es un poco ingenuo, ¿no crees? Los gays son promiscuos por naturaleza, era cuestión de tiempo que uno de los dos lo hiciera. –Quinn se encogió de hombros.

–¿Realmente crees eso? –Él la miró.

–Por supuesto… ¿Conoces algún gay que sea fiel? –Ella cuestionó.

–Sí… Y te recuerdo que soy bisexual…

–¿Aún sigues con eso? –La mujer lo miró casi con asco. –Estás casado con una mujer y estás esperando un hijo, no eres gay. Esa sensación es culpa de aquel impresentable que te convenció para que te enredaras con él en aquellas vacaciones.

–No era ningún impresentable… No le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos. –El marido no pudo aguantar. No iba a consentir que le faltara el respeto a Blaine de esa manera.

–¿En serio? ¿Dónde ha estado él durante todos estos años? Seguro que ha estado con muchos hombres, haciéndoles lo mismo que te hizo a ti.

–¡Suficiente! No puedes juzgar a alguien que ni siquiera conoces. –Sam estaba indignado.

–¿Eso crees? –Ella estaba enfadada.

–¿Cuándo has dejado de amarme? –El hombre preguntó, cambiando de tema de repente, pero sabiendo que no llegarían jamás a un acuerdo porque siempre había sido un tema delicado para ellos.

–¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¡Sabes que te quiero! ¡Eres tú el que está hablando de irse con otro! –La mujer casi gritó.

–¿En serio? ¿Me quieres decir que ningún cliente te ha visto acostándose con alguien en el banco? –Él la retó.

–¿Qué? –La esposa estaba pálida, no esperaba que el otro se enterara de eso.

–Es curioso… Bueno, tal vez sea habitual que los clientes te vean haciendo cosas que no deberías… Pero fue Blaine, con el que era su prometido, el que te vio con tu amante. –El hombre sonrió porque sabía que la otra no tenía nada que decir.

–No puede ser…

–Sólo dime una cosa… ¿El bebé es mío? –Sam preguntó, en ese momento, era lo único que le importaba.

–No lo sé. –Quinn suspiró derrotada. Sabía que no debía mentir porque, dijera lo que dijese, después de eso él solicitaría una prueba de paternidad y no tenía claro que saliera positiva.

–Mañana mientras estés en el trabajo, recogeré mis cosas. Esta noche duermo en la habitación de invitados. –El marido explicó.

–¿Dónde vas a ir? ¿Vas a vivir con ese marica? –Ella intentó evitar que la abandonara.

–No me gusta que lo llames marica… Y no, no voy a vivir con él. Es demasiado pronto, queremos hacer las cosas bien. Supongo que me iré a un hotel o algo así hasta que encuentre un apartamento para mí. –Él explicó.

–¿En serio? ¿Queréis hacer las cosas bien? –La mujer se repuso, sabía que tenía que hacer un último intento para no perder a su marido. Sabía que su amante no iba a dejar a su esposa para estar con él. No lo había hecho por ninguna de sus amantes y ella no se engañaba. Mentiría si dijera que deseaba que lo hiciera, pero era realista.

–Sí. Aunque te cueste creerlo, entre nosotros hay una conexión especial… –Sam intentó explicar, pero la otra lo interrumpió.

–No tenéis ninguna conexión. Había una conexión entre dos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas que necesitaban sexo y se lo dieron. Como estoy embarazada y no tenemos sexo, tienes necesidades que ese marica está satisfaciendo… Pero cuando la lujuria acabe, te quedarás solo y no podrás volver conmigo.

–Hay tantas mentiras en tu discurso… Tenemos una conexión que jamás entenderás. Por otro lado, cuando nos conocimos, tardamos mucho en tener sexo… Y fui su primera vez. Además, estar embarazada sólo te ha afectado en el sexo conmigo. Estabas embarazada cuando Blaine te pilló con tu amante… No me he acostado con él desde que tenía dieciocho años…

–¡Te acostaste con él en los Nacionales! –Ella gritó. Recordaba muy bien cuándo su marido había visto al amor de su vida por última vez… Aunque ella no reconociera que lo que sentían era amor.

–Sí. –Él nunca lo había reconocido.

–¡Me fuiste infiel! –Ella reclamó.

–¿Qué? ¡Fuiste tú la que estuvo meses con Finn y conmigo! Cuando te descubrimos, dijiste que necesitabas tiempo para pensar y nosotros lo respetamos… Yo era soltero, podía hacer lo que quisiera. No voy a discutir más, me voy a la habitación de invitados, quiero descansar porque mañana será un día largo para mí.

Sam subió por las escaleras realmente enfadado. Necesitaba hablar con Blaine, por lo que decidió llamarlo. No era que creyese algo de lo que había dicho su mujer. Necesitaba escuchar la voz de su amado. Después de unos minutos, llegó el momento de pronunciar la palabra que había evitado en voz alta.

–Supongo que necesitaré un abogado que me lleve el divorcio. –El rubio comentó.

–Sebastian podrá aconsejarte. –El moreno respondió.

–¿Sobre qué? –Evans pudo escuchar la voz del hermanastro de su amado al otro lado.

–A encontrar un abogado. –El actor explicó.

–Yo personalmente llevaré ese divorcio. No confío en nadie… Y ella podrá pagar uno bueno. –Smythe se encogió de hombros. Cualquier cosa para ayudar a Blaine.

–Ya sólo queda que encuentre un buen apartamento. –Evans suspiró.

–Lo conseguiremos… No te preocupes.


	23. CAPÍTULO 20: PEQUEÑOS PASOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Último capítulo... Muchas gracias al apoyo de esta historia y anuncio que pronto tendré mi siguiente Blam preparado... Aún me quedan ideas para escribir, aunque ahora no me decido del todo...

Le dedico este capítulo a una persona que conocí por aquí y que está pasando un mal momento... Preciosa, espero conseguir sacarte una sonrisa (aunque sea pequeña) con estos pequeños momentos Blam ;)

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 20: PEQUEÑOS PASOS**_

Sam se mudó de su casa al día siguiente de terminar su relación con Quinn, tal como había prometido. Era cierto que, después de todo lo que había pasado, creía que debía sentirse peor, pero se sentía aliviado. Saber que iba a poder estar con el amor de su vida era algo que le hacía inmensamente feliz.

A pesar de que vivía en un hotel hasta que encontrara un apartamento para él, pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de Blaine. Habían hablado durante horas para dejar clara la situación. Lo más importante era que querían ir despacio para asegurarse que no eran algo pasajero para olvidar a las personas con las que habían estado durante años.

Por eso pasó casi un mes sin que se hubieran dado un beso. Eran conscientes de que había mucha atracción entre ellos y era muy habitual verlos salir a cenar o a tomar algo. También visitaron museos, donde Evans era un espectacular guía, fueron al cine, a la bolera… Cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera para estar juntos.

Esa noche, los dos caminaban de la mano por Central Park. Les encantaba pasar todo el tiempo que podía juntos y ese era el día que Anderson no tenía que ir al teatro.

–¿Qué vas a hacer estas navidades? –Quiso saber el moreno.

–No lo sé, en principio iba a venir toda la familia porque Quinn no iba a poder viajar, pero ahora… –El rubio se encogió de hombros.

–Yo voy a pasarlas aquí, tengo que trabajar. –El actor informó.

–En ese caso, yo también me quedo. –El pintor comentó seguro.

–No tienes que hacerlo… Sé que querrás ver a tus hermanos… –Blaine se sonrojó.

–¿Y si viene mi familia aquí? –Sam propuso.

–¡Todavía no tienes apartamento! –Anderson se sorprendió.

–Mañana iré a mirar uno… Además, me gustaría que mis padres te conocieran… –Evans se sonrojó.

–Mi madre, el padre de Sebastian y mi hermano van a venir… No quieren que me quede solo en Navidad… Mi madre me ha preguntado si vas a quedarte porque le encantaría volver a verte. –El moreno añadió.

–Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? Yo querría pasar el día de navidad contigo. –El rubio frunció el ceño, no se había parado a pensar que podía ser que no pudieran verse por sus respectivos compromisos familiares.

–Ya encontraremos la manera, no te preocupes… Además, aún queda para navidad…

–Y estamos teniendo conversaciones de novios cuando ni siquiera nos hemos besado. –El pintor sonrió.

–Eso tiene fácil solución.

Blaine se puso frente al otro y se apoyó en los hombros de Sam para poder ponerse de puntillas y besar por primera vez esos labios que tanto había extrañado. El rubio respondió rápidamente rodeando la cintura ajena con sus manos para acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

El beso era dulce y tierno, pero a la vez mostraba que llevaban años esperando estar en esa situación. El resto del mundo dejó de tener sentido y sólo se preocupaban por el otro. Sabían que ese era su momento y no iban a dejar que nada lo estropeara.

* * *

Blaine y Sam estaban tumbados en el sofá, comiendo palomitas mientras veían la tele. Habían cenado juntos y ya estaban por la tercera película. Era tarde pero sabían que no iban a separarse pronto. Estaban muy a gusto juntos y no podían negar que su relación iba por el buen camino. Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que, cuando sus familias habían llegado para pasar las navidades con ellos, acabaron cenando todos juntos para evitar separar a los dos enamorados. Ver a sus familias estar tan bien juntas les tranquilizó bastante. Además, Sebastian y Steve habían salido juntos a tomar unas copas mientras Cooper y Stacey habían estado horas hablando de cine. Sin embargo, no había nada más que amistad entre ellos.

–Te amo. –El rubio dijo totalmente convencido. Tal vez había millones de formas de decir lo que sentía de manera más romántica, pero él no quería hacerlo. No era la primera vez que lo decían, hacía años que habían confesado sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, sí era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se habían reencontrado.

–Yo también te amo. –El moreno sonrió, sabiendo que jamás podría estar en mejor lugar que entre los brazos de su amado.

Se besaron con dulzura, llevaban tiempo controlando cada gesto. Sabían que habría sido muy fácil para ellos saltar a tener lo que tenían cuando estuvieron ese verano juntos, pero también temía que eso se pudiera volver en su contra. Sabían que ya no eran esos adolescentes que se amaron durante el mejor verano de sus vidas y no podrían volver a eso.

Por eso, habían ido paso a paso en su relación, teniendo cuidado de no apresurarse. Desde que decidieron darse la oportunidad hasta que se besaron pasaron varios días y desde ese momento hasta esta confesión, pasaron semanas.

Sin embargo, una vez superada esa barrera, parecía correcto dejarse llevar y hacer lo que sus cuerpos habían estado reclamando durante semanas. El beso pasó a ser más pasional y sus manos comenzaron a explorar piel que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentían, por debajo de las camisetas que llevaban.

El amanecer los encontró desnudos en la cama, entregándose a la pasión, sintiéndose como aquellos adolescentes que descubrían por primera vez el amor y el sexo. Sin embargo, eran más experimentados y lo que sentían era casi más fuerte que en aquel entonces.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que ellos pensaban y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, el momento de que el bebé de Quinn naciera llegó. Sam, cuando recibió la noticia, llamó a Blaine y Sebastian porque quería que lo acompañaran, uno como su novio, otro como su abogado.

El castaño fue el que entró en la habitación de la madre del niño. La mujer estaba acompañada por la que parecía que era su madre, pero eso a él no le importaba.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –La rubia preguntó. Se habían visto alguna vez en las reuniones para intentar que el divorcio fuera amistoso, pero al final no lo habían conseguido, por lo que estaban esperando a que un juez se hiciera cargo del caso.

–He venido para solicitar tu permiso para hacer una prueba de paternidad al recién nacido. –Smythe comentó.

–¿Sam está aquí? –Ella lo miró esperanzada. Todavía esperaba poder arreglar las cosas con su esposo y volviera a casa. Su objetivo era retrasar al máximo el divorcio para intentar reconciliarse antes y no llegar a ese punto.

–Sí, quiere hacer las pruebas cuanto antes porque si es su hijo quiere ejercer de padre. –Sebastian se mostró firme.

–Quiero hablar con él. Si viene, firmaré lo que haga falta para la prueba de paternidad. –Quinn insistió.

–No, no quiere verte si puede evitarlo… Si es su hijo, nos reuniremos contigo y con tu abogado para llegar a un acuerdo sobre el régimen de visitas.

El castaño no dijo nada más, miró desafiante una vez más a la madre antes de salir. No le gustaba pensar en la posibilidad de que esa mujer tuviera que ver a Sam una vez más. Después de todo lo que había pasado, deseaba que su hermano y el amor de su vida encontraran su camino.

* * *

Dos días después, Sam llamó a la puerta de la casa de Blaine. Cuando el moreno abrió, se sorprendió al verse abrazado por su novio. Se extrañó porque normalmente no se comportaba así.

–No soy el padre. –El rubio susurró y pronto sintió al otro apretándolo más a su cuerpo.

–Me alegro tanto… –El actor se separó de repente. –Quiero decir…

–Lo sé, también es un alivio para mí. –El pintor sonrió mientras acariciaba a su amado.

–Supongo que todo ha acabado. –Anderson susurró.

–Aún queda el divorcio…

* * *

Sebastian sonrió satisfecho cuando salió de la sala donde había estado negociando el divorcio de Sam. Blaine sospechaba que las cosas habían ido muy bien porque, de no ser así, su hermanastro no estaría tan feliz.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –El moreno preguntó mientras se acercaba a su novio, que había salido tras su abogado.

–He conseguido que todo fuera como esperábamos. Que el bebé no sea de Sam ha ayudado mucho a demostrar que ha sido infiel… Ella también ha intentado mostrar que lo ha sido, pero no tiene pruebas. –Smythe estaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

–¿Nos vamos a casa? –Evans preguntó. Todavía no estaban viviendo juntos, pero pasaban mucho tiempo en su casa, los dos a solas. De esa manera, no molestaban mucho a Sebastian, que todavía compartía piso con el moreno.

El futuro de la pareja sería tan hermoso como el amor que habían compartido en los últimos años. A pesar de que parecía que el destino no iba a permitirles estar juntos, eran almas gemelas y habían encontrado el camino para estar juntos el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
